DemiGod of Chaos
by Rider864
Summary: Setelah pertarungan melawan pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu. [ Chap 8 UP! ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary** : Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan). Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning** : Halfcold!Naruto

 ** _Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Truth** **and Arrived to Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

Dia menang.

Entah beberapa kali, dia memikirkan hal itu.

Yah, dia _menang._ Menang melawan shinobi yang mengaku sebagai perwujudan dari Dewa.

Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, merupakan ninja dari desa Konoha, Jinchuuriki Ekor-Sembilan, murid Jiraiya si Pertapa Katak, Pertapa Gunung Myobokuzan, dan gelar-gelar lainnya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Nagato, yang merupakan pengendali dari ke-enam Pain(Chikushudo, Tendo, Jigokudo, Gekido, Ningendo, dan terakhir Shurado) Naruto mengubah pemikirannya bahwa kedamaian bisa dicapai tanpa kebencian, dan dimulai dari saling memaafkan dan saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Nagato pun sadar dari kekeliruannya selama ini, dan menggunakan Jutsu terlarang(Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu) untuk membangkitkan para ninja yang mati karena perbuatan para Pain.

Kemudian, Naruto diberikan hadiah perpisahan berupa bunga kertas dari Konan, dimana didalam bunga tersebut terdapat harapannya, beserta harapan Nagato dan juga Yahiko.

Sekarang, Naruto sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kelahirannya itu.

"Yosh, setelah sampai di Konoha aku akan banyak memakan ramen di Kedai Ichiraku, Dattebayo!" Ucapnya berseri, menampilkan deretan gigi bersih yang ada di mulutnya.

Dia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, sebelum sebuah bola hitam muncul, dan mengarah kepadanya.

"Nani?" dengan insting yang dimilikinya, si ninja orange menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

Naruto melihat bola hitam mengenai salah satu pohon, sebagai pohon itu hancur.

Tidak ada ledakan.

Ataupun sebuah cahaya.

Hanya "sentuh" lalu menghilang seketika.

"Siapa kau," Naruto berteriak, kunai kebanggaannya dia keluarkan dari kantung senjatanya "Keluarlah, dan lawan aku, Dattebayo."

Sesuai permintaannya, sesosok berjubah misterius muncul di depannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menyerang si misterius. Dia mengarahkan kunainya kearah bagian perut.

Si misterius menangkap kunai Naruto, lalu melakukan pukulan menuju wajah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap pukulan itu, ia lalu melompat ke belakang sambil melakukan segel tangan.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" tiga clone muncul dari kepulan asap. Dua clone menyerang si misterius, sedangkan yang satu mendekati Naruto.

Clone-1 melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke misterius, yang ditahan olehnya dengan mudah. Melihat kesempatan, Clone-2 melempar dua shuriken ke si misterius.

Si misterius melempar Clone-1 ke arah sembarangan, membuatnya menghilang setelah terkena tanah dengan keras.

Dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah tembok hitam, yang kemudian menghalangi dua shuriken untuk mengenai si misterius.

Clone-2 menyerbu si misterius, dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan kepadanya.

Clone-3 berubah menjadi kepulan asap, setelah membantu Naruto membuat teknik andalan Hokage Ke-Empat.

Naruto melihat Clone-2 telah dikalahkan, melesat kearah si misterius.

"Rasakan ini." Dia mengarahkan bola biru dialiri angin di tangannya, menuju perut si misterius. "Fuuton: Rasengan!"

 ***BOOM!***

Gelombang kejut terjadi beberapa saat. Udara di sekeliling bergetar dibuatnya, memaksa Naruto menutup kedua mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membuka matanya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan musuhnya.

Kedua matanya melebar dibalik keterkejutan "T-tidak mungkin." Si misterius tidak berpindah sama sekali dari posisinya, atau terlihat terluka karena serangannya.

Padahal Jutsu yang Naruto gunakan merupakan salah satu Jutsu terkuatnya, namun ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh musuhnya.

 _'Sejak kapan dia menahan Jutsuku?.'_

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, si misterius memukul lehernya dengan keras, membuat si Jinchuuriki pingsan karenanya.

Si misterius melepas jubah miliknya, memperlihatkan bentuk fisik seorang pria berambut hitam, warna mata berwarna silver, kulit putih sedikit pucat, tinggi badan 6'5, mengenakan satu set pakaian formal, lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu hitam.

Pria itu tersenyum memandangi wajah Naruto, pandangannya mengatakan bahwa dia seolah-olah sudah menunggu lama untuk momen seperti ini.

"Kau sudah berjuang cukup banyak untuk dunia ini, cucuku." Pria itu berkata dengan nada lembut "Saatnya kau pergi ke _dunia_ tempatmu berasal." dia memegang perut Naruto, dimana letak Hakke no Fūin Shiki berada.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin, api hitam terbentuk di sekeliling segel, membakarnya hingga tidak ada sisa sama sekali.

"Aku paham mengapa Minato memilih menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu." Pria itu bergumam, pandangannya tetap dingin layaknya es di kutub utara "Tapi tetap saja. Kebahagiaanmu, nyawamu, hidupmu, jauh lebih penting, dibanding siapapun dimataku."

Tangannya dia pindahkan keatas kepala, mulutnya merapal sebuah mantra.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto dikelilingi aura hitam, sebelum aura itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil di udara.

"Kyuubi sudah _tiada_ , dan kau telah _bebas_."

* * *

 **Another Dimension**

* * *

Sinar bulan menggantikan matahari untuk menyinari kota New York. Para penduduk sedang melakukan aktifitas dirumahnya masing-masing.

 ***Srrash!***

Tapi tidak untuk remaja yang satu ini, karena dia baru saja menebas tubuh seekor serpent hijau dengan mata seperti reptil.

Remaja yang merupakan protagonist utama cerita ini, memiliki rambut hitam (Gaya rambut seperti Kurogane Ikki), mata berwarna abu-abu, wajah bersih tanpa tanda lahir, kulit putih sedikit pucat, tinggi badan 5'6, dan berumur 14 tahun. Dia Mengenakan kaos hitam yang ditutupi jaket hoodie berwarna sama, serta celana jeans berwarna biru tua, ditambah satu set sepatu merk "Adidas" berwarna putih cerah.

Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pedang dengan gagang berwarna hitam dan memiliki gambar naga menggigit di tengah bagian gagang dan mata pedang.

Serpent itu meraung penuh kemarahan, membuat remaja itu mendengus sebagai balasannya.

"Lucu, kau sendiri yang datang kepadaku, dan kau sendiri yang marah karena aku menggores badanmu." Dia berkata dengan nada dingin, sebelum melompat untuk menghindari ludah racun dari musuh.

Setelah mendarat dengan aman, remaja itu mengacungkan pedangnya keatas, sambil berujar.

 ** _"Charge: Blaze Blue"_**

Api biru mengelilingi senjatanya, lalu dia ayunkan ke depan.

 ** _"Azure Wave"_**

Gelombang api biru melaju kearah si serpent, membakar sang monster ular itu menjadi debu.

 ** _"Discharge"_**

Setelah menonaktifkan **"Element of Power"** milik senjatanya, pedang tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah gelang hitam.

"Naruto." Remaja yang bernama Naruto itu melirik ke asal suara.

Dipandangannya terlihat; sesosok remaja yang memakai topi berbentuk seperti bebek tanpa kepala berwarna merah dan orange di atas wajahnya, memiliki mata coklat dengan sedikit jenggot di bawah dagu. Dia mengenakan kaos orange dengan tulisan PERKEMAHAN BLASTERAN di tengah, dengan sebuah gambar pegasus dibawah tulisan. Bawahannya dia mengenakan celana yang terlihat kebesaran, dengan sepasang sendal di kedua kakinya.

Remaja itu mendekati Naruto "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Dia berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah.

Naruto tertawa gugup, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Maafkan aku Samuel." Samuel Greentree, memandang tajam kearah demigod-pemancing-monster didepannya itu.

"Aku pikir kau kabur dari pengawasanku tadi." Samuel berkata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Drakon menyerangku tadi," dia memberitahu alasannya "Aku tidak mungkin bertarung dengannya di tengah keramaian, meskipun "Kabut" menutupi hawa keberadaan kita."

Samuel menghela nafas, sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Kau bertarung disini? Di tempat ini?"

"Yah."

"Kau sudah gila rupanya."

Kedutan muncul di dahi remaja rambut hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak gila, dan perkataan mu membuatku sakit ketika mendengarnya."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Naruto."

"Kenapa kau marah kepadaku?"

"Apa kau sadar tempat apa yang kau gunakan sebagai medan pertempuranmu itu?"

"Tidak juga, memangnya tempat apa?"

"Taman Central, idiot."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa saja MERUSAK TAMAN INI BODOH."

"Kekuatan Risemear tidak akan mempengaruhi alam, karena dasarnya hanya berpengaruh pada makhluk yang dianggap musuh oleh ku, bukankah sudah kuberitahu kepadamu?"

"T-tapi tetap saja kau—"

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film drama di bioskop. Sudah kubilang bukan, cepat atau lambat kau akan berubah menjadi tuan teater."

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah kita hentikan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini, lebih baik kita segera lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda."

Naruto memulai langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Samuel yang meledak penuh amarah.

"SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MENYELESAIKAN PERKATAANKU DULU, SIALANNNNN."

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penderitaan teman pertamanya itu.

Dia memang dingin terhadap musuh-musuhnya, tapi sifatnya akan hangat jika berada didekat orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

Pagi hari datang menggantikan malam hari, cahaya matahari dengan terang menyinari bumi.

Disuatu bukit berhutan, terlihat Naruto bersama Samuel, yang sedang berjalan melewati plang PETIK SENDIRI STROBERI di suatu pagar berwarna putih.

"Jadi, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Naruto berucap, berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Perkemahan Blasteran, ya." Samuel membalas.

Naruto memandang keasrian hutan-hutan dengan takjub, dia merasakan hawa sejuk menerpa bagian-bagian inci tubuh.

Seratus meter menaiki bukit telah mereka lalui, si mata abu-abu dan si satir itu sampai disebuah beranda kayu.

Samuel dan Naruto melihat sesosok pria berambut jarang, jenggotnya kusut. Dia mengenakan kemeja Hawaii bergaris harimau, dengan badan bagian pinggang sampai bawah seperti kuda.

"Chiron, senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Samuel.

Pria/Centaurus bernama Chiron itu tersenyum " , sepertinya tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang Keeper telah berhasil." Samuel mengangguk, merasa bangga karena telah dipuji oleh figure yang melatih Hercules; Dewa Pahlawan Yunani, dan Kekuatan.

Chiron mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, senyum diwajahnya tidaklah luntur "Namaku Chiron; Pelatih para pahlawan, sang centaurus abadi."

Naruto berpikir _dia_ akan mengalami kejadian-kejadian menegangkan di tempat ini.

"Selamat datang di Perkemahan Blasteran, wahai generasi pahlawan muda."

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo reader, ini adalah fanfic kedua yang aku buat di akun ini. Setelah fic pertamaku gagal atau tidak ada yang baca *anime tears*** **Seperti biasa, review dan saran jika ada kesalahan tertentu.**

 **Untuk buku pertama, Naruto tidak akan memiliki pairing. Naruto akan memiliki pairing dalam buku kedua atau buku ketiga.**

 **Ini daftar pollingnya:**

 **Bianca di Angelo**

 **Thalia Grace**

 **Silena Beauregard**

 **Clarisse la Rue**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

 **Hanya satu pairingnya oke, aku tidak bisa harem karena itu bukan keahlianku**.

 **Polling akan ditutup setelah chapter tiga update, kirim vote kalian di kotak review.  
**

 **Fic ini akan saya update paling lama satu minggu, dan paling cepat empat hari.**

 **jika ada pertanyaan tanyakan di review, dengan senang hati akan aku jawab.**

 **Oke Reader, See ya next chap!**

 **P.S: Tadinya pengen buat fanfic Naruto x DxD. Tapi melihat banyaknya fanfic di fandom tersebut, membuat saya mengganti haluan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tsunade tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, chakra miliknya tinggal sedikit untuk digunakan. Tubuh awet mudanya telah dipenuhi luka-luka berat._

 _Dia sempat berharap ada bantuan ninja dari desa tetangga, tetapi keinginan mustahil itu tidak mungkin terlaksana._

 _Tidak aneh, mengingat mereka memutus aliansi dengan Konoha._

 _Alasan mereka memutus aliansi adalah karena kabar menghilangnya ninja favorit mereka; Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Tsunade memandang nanar mayat-mayat warga sipil, shinobi, kunoichi lalu ROOT, yang bergelimpangan di tanah._

 _Pandangannya mengedar ke bangunan-bangunan dan patung wajah Hokage, yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakan lahan kosong tanpa tanda-tanda di huni._

 _"Kenapa... Kenapa kau menghancurkan desa konoha." Pelaku yang merupakan akar dari penyebab masalah memandang datar ke Hokage kelima._

 _"Apa yang aku lakukan bukan 'menghancurkan' melainkan 'menghakimkan'. Karena bangsa haus kekuatan seperti kalian tidaklah layak untuk hidup lama."_

 _Dengan gerakan blur dia berada di depan Tsunade._

 _"Aku mungkin sudah menanyakan hal ini kepadamu tadi." ia menambahkan. "Tapi akan aku tanyakan sekali lagi, sebelum kau mati di tanganku."_

 _Tsunade melihat mata **manusia** di depannya menyala merah gelap._

 _"Apa kau tahu dimana **Prince of Universe** berada?"_

Chapter 2

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing (Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan). Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet Lazy Dude and Warrior Girl**

* * *

Perkemahan Blasteran ternyata memiliki arti lebih dari sekedar _Kemah_ , karena fakta yang Naruto lihat adalah tempat ini terdapat di pantai utara Long Island. Lembahnya membentang hingga ke air, yang tampak berkilauan dan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya sendiri. Di tempat ini juga terdapat gedung-gedung yang mirip dengan arsitektur Yunani kuno-paviliun terbuka, amfiteater, arena bundar-bertebaran di tanah, semuanya tampak bagus dan tidak terlihat jelek ataupun kusam, tiang-tiang putih marmer berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari. Di lapangan pasir didekat lokasi mereka, tampak selusin satir dan anak SMA yang sedang bermain voli. Kano meluncur diatas sebuah danau kecil. Anak-anak berkaus jingga cerah sedang berkejaran di sekitar sekumpulan pondok yang tersembunyi di hutan. Beberapa anak menembak target di arena panah. Ada juga beberapa anak menunggang kuda menuruni jalan berhutan, dan para kuda itu memiliki sayap.

"Pegasus." Gumam Naruto.

Dia melihat di ujung beranda, terdapat satu orang lelaki dan satu orang gadis blonde, yang sedang bersandar pada langkan beranda di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu memiliki tubuh kecil tetapi gempal. Hidungnya merah, matanya besar dan berair. Dia memiliki rambut ikal berwarna hitam yang hampir terlihat berwarna ungu, dengan mengenakan kemeja Hawaii bercorak harimau.

"Mr.D, maaf menunggu lama, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita." Kata Chiron, sebagai yang dipanggil merenggut dan berkata dengan nada malas. "Yah, yah, cepat bawa bokongmu yang bau itu kesini dan langsung bermain kartu denganku." Mata merahnya menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Itu Mr.D," Bisik Samuel di telinga Naruto. "Dia direktur perkemahan disini. Kau harus menjaga sikap jika berada di dekat dia. Dan gadis itu bernama Annabeth Chase. Dia adalah pekemah yang sudah lama tinggal disini."

Masih memandang Naruto, Mr.D berucap dengan nada yang sama. "Oh, aku harus menyambut, yah? Selamat datang di Perkemahan Blasteran. Nah, sudah kukatakan. Jangan harap aku senang berkenalan denganmu." Naruto hanya memandang datar kearahnya.

"Sama." Katanya dingin.

Merasa atmosfer disekitar mereka sedikit naik, Chiron memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari si direktur untuk sementara waktu. "Annabeth." Dia memanggil si gadis pirang.

Dia maju dan Chiron memperkenalkannya kepada Naruto. "Annabeth manis, bisa kau antarkan Naruto ke pondok sebelas sekarang, tolong?"

"Baiklah, Chiron." Kata Annabeth.

Dia terlihat berumur 12 tahun, dengan kulit terbakar, dan rambut pirang yang diikal. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tampak atletis. Matanya berwarna abu-abu. Dia mengenakan kaos perkemahan dengan rok biru sampai lutut, ditambah sepasang sepatu kets berwarna biru.

Annabeth melirik dari bawah sampai keatas, berusaha mengobservasi lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ikuti aku."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

Sebelum menuju pondok sebelas, Annabeth memberikan tour terlebih dahulu pada Naruto.

Dia membawa Naruto ke tempat-tempat seperti; Bengkel logam (tempat untuk para demigod menempa senjata sendiri-sendiri) ruangan seni dan kerajinan (tempat para satir melakukan semburan pada pasir berbentuk manusia kambing) dan tembok panjat dinding, yang sebenarnya terdiri atas dua tembok berhadapan yang berguncang keras, menjatuhkan bebatuan besar, menyemprotkan lava, dan bertabrakan jika pekemah tidak cukup cepat mencapai puncak.

"Itu aula makan." Annabeth menunjuk sebuah paviliun di udara terbuka, yang dibingkai tiang-tiang putih bergaya Yunani. Paviliun itu terletak di atas bukit yang menghadap ke laut. Ada selusin meja piknik dari batu disitu.

Naruto memberikan tatapan kepada Annabeth, membuat si gadis blonde itu mengerang pertanda dia mengerti.

"Tidak ada atap, yah, dan jangan tanya bagaimana kita makan ketika tiba-tiba terjadi hujan."

Akhirnya, Annabeth mengajak Naruto untuk melihat semua pondok.

"Semuanya memiliki jumlah sebanyak dua belas, dan tiap-tiap pondok memiliki nomor yang mewakili nama para Olympian." Dia menunjuk pondok paling besar dan memiliki pintu perunggu. "Pondok Zeus: nomor satu." Lalu dia menunjuk pondok yang dihiasi dengan buah delima, dan dinding yang diukir dengan ukiran gambar merak. "Pondok Hera: nomor dua." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok yang tembok luarnya terbuat dari batu kelabu. "Pondok Poseidon: nomor tiga." Lalu dia menunjuk pondok yang ditumbuhi sulur tomat. "Pondok Demeter: nomor empat." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok dengan atap yang dilapisi kawat berduri. "Pondok Ares: nomor lima." Lalu dia menunjuk pondok dengan lambang burung hantu di ambang pintu. "Pondok Athena: nomor enam." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok berwarna emas. "Pondok Apollo: nomor tujuh." Lalu dia menunjuk pondok yang terlihat biasa. "Pondok Artemis: nomor delapan. Akan berubah warna menjadi perak di malam hari." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok yang berbentuk pabrik mungil. "Pondok Hephaestus: nomor sembilan." Lalu dia menunjuk pondok yang dicat pink. "Pondok Aphrodite: nomor sepuluh." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok tua, dengan cat cokelat yang terkelupas. "Pondok Hermes: nomor sebelas." Kemudian dia menunjuk pondok yang dilapisi tanaman merambat anggur. "Pondok Dionysus: nomor dua belas."

"Semua itu adalah pondok yang ada di—."

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Hades dan Hestia tidak memiliki pondok sendiri?" Naruto membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Annabeth karena telah memotong perkataannya.

"Yah, kalau tidak salah... " Si konselor enam memegang dagunya. "Hades tidak benar-benar diterima di Olympus, sehingga mereka tidak membuatkan pondok miliknya di sini. Hestia bersumpah untuk tetap perawan seperti dewi Artemis dan dewi Athena. Dia tidak mempunyai pondok karena dia tidak punya anak satupun. Meski aku heran mengapa kau bertanya hal itu, padahal banyak orang yang melupakan eksistensi dua dewa tertua dari Yunani tersebut."

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya kalut mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan otaknya tersebut.

* * *

Annabeth dan Naruto mendekati pintu pondok sebelas, dimana diatasnya terdapat lambang tongkat yang dililit dua ekor ular.

Bagian dalamnya terdapat banyak orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Kantung tidur banyak tersebar diseluruh lantai, dan para pekemah disitu memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Siapa namamu?" Bisik Annabeth.

"Naruto Hikaryuu."

Annabeth meluruskan wajahnya kedepan. "Naruto Hikaryuu, kuperkenalkan pondok sebelas." Dia mengumumkan, sebagai seseorang bertanya.

"Biasa atau belum ditentukan?"

"Belum ditentukan."

Semua orang mengerang.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari yang lain maju kedepan. "Nah, nah, pekemah. Itulah tujuan kita berada disini. Selamat datang di pondok sebelas, Naruto. Kau boleh menempati lantai kosong di sana itu."

Lelaki itu berumur sembilan belas tahun, tinggi dan berotot. Memiliki rambut pasir yang dipotong pendek dan senyum ramah. Dia mengenakan tank-top jingga, celana kebesaran, sandal, dan kulit kering berhias lima manik warna-warni dari tanah liat di lehernya.

Hal yang mencolok dari penampilannya adalah bekas luka tebal, dan putih yang terentang dari atas mata kiri hingga ke rahang.

"Ini Luke," Kata Annabeth, nadanya terdengar berbeda ketika bibirnya menyebut nama itu. "Dia pembinamu sementara ini."

Tanpa dikomando, Naruto tiba-tiba memutar balikkan badannya, lalu berjalan ke luar pintu.

"Tunggu, Naruto. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Chase."

"Hey."

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Annabeth menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke bawah dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Dia itu kenapa, sih? Aku bicara baik-baik dengannya, responnya malah seperti itu."

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya, ketika tangan kekar milik Luke menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Bersabarlah, Annabeth. Mungkin dia punya masalah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain." Hiburnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Annabeth. Dia kemudian mengingat sesuatu. "Maaf Luke, tapi aku harus segera pergi ke Rumah Besar. Anak yang belum bangun-bangun itu belum ku berikan nectar dan ambrosia."

"Pergilah."

Selagi mereka berbicara satu sama lain, dari kejauhan, Naruto memandang ke arah putri Athena dengan putra Hermes.

Bukan. Lebih tepatnya pada putra Hermes seorang.

 _'Lidah perak, huh?.'_

* * *

Naruto menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya untuk melihat sekeliling perkemahan, memastikan untuk mengingat semua tempat.

"Hei anak baru." Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh, dan melihat seorang gadis berusia sama dengannya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang nan tipis, dengan warna mata sama dengan warna rambutnya. Dia mengenakan jaket loreng dan daleman kaos jingga perkemahan, lalu celana panjang ala biker.

"Kau terlihat cukup tangguh untuk seorang anak baru. Yah, meskipun penampilanmu seperti seorang _lonely_." Ujarnya-setengah menghina-. Berharap anak baru di depannya _terpancing_ , emosinya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan hinaan tersebut, lalu berkata. "Sebelum kita berbicara lebih lanjut, alangkah baiknya kita memberitahu nama satu sama lain terlebih dahulu." Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika gadis di depannya menyeringai jahat.

"Baik anak baru, kau mendapatkan ku." dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. "Namaku Clarisse La Rue, putri dan konselor kabin Ares; Dewa perang Olympus."

Banyak orang di sekitar mereka meringis dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan simpati.

"Clarisse akan menghancurkan anak baru lagi."

"Apa dia harus melakukan ini setiap ada blasteran baru."

"Dia hot."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya juga dan menerima uluran tangan Clarisse. "Naruto Hikaryuu."

"Kemudian _ini_ salam tidak resmi untuk menyambutmu."

Dengan gerakan cepat Clarisse meraih kerah jaket Naruto, dan berusaha mencengkram lehernya.

Sebelum tujuannya terlaksana, Naruto sudah memegang lengannya dan berkata. "Kalau kau ingin menyambutku, kau harus lebih cepat dari ku." dia memutar lengan Clarisse, mendorong, lalu menguncinya di tanah.

Semua pekemah menganga melihat _Clarisse_ dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh _anak baru_.

Naruto melepas kunciannya dan menawarkan sebuah lengan untuk Clarisse. "Kau kuat, tapi kecepatanmu tidak mengimbanginya. Berlatihlah lagi putri dewa perang, kau punya potensi." Setelah membantunya berdiri, Naruto pergi dari sana.

Clarisse terdiam, raut wajahnya dilanda shock dan penasaran.

Dia mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan padanya.

 _"Kau punya potensi."_

Sedikit rona pink muncul di kedua pipinya.

Clarisse menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus perkataan Naruto dari pikirannya.

Dia menyadari semua pekemah memandanginya, ia lalu melotot seram pada mereka.

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang pernah menyebutkan kejadian ini, aku akan memotong alat kelamin kalian, dan ku gantung di Rumah Besar sebagai pajangan tahunan." Banyak yang berkelamin lelaki pucat dan menutup bagian terpenting untuk masa depan mereka.

Clarisse membuat arah jalannya ke pondok lima; Entah kenapa detak jantungnya tetap berdetak kencang dan itu membuatnya gundah.

* * *

Naruto sedang berada di bawah pohon besar di atas bukit, duduk dan melihat matahari mulai terbenam di langit-langit.

Hembusan angin sore menerpa rambut hingga tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi dingin yang menenangkan dan juga menakjubkan.

"Disitu kau rupanya."

Naruto menoleh dan Chiron terlihat di pandangannya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kupikir kau lari dari perkemahan."

"Apa kau punya urusan denganku, Chiron?"

"Sebentar lagi makan malam akan tiba; semua orang akan menuju paviliun makan. Disitu Mr.D akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada orang-orang." Kata Chiron. Pandangan jail muncul di matanya. "Dan satu hal lagi. Insiden yang menyangkut kau dengan Clarisse telah menjadi topik di bibir para(perempuan) pekemahan. Aku tidak tahu apa harus bangga atau kasihan padamu karena telah mencuri hati putri Ares."

"...Kau kesini ingin memberitahuku mengenai makan malam, atau menjadi biro jodoh dalam kehidupan pribadiku?" Kata Naruto dengan nada getir.

Si veteran centaurus tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maaf. Menjadi abadi terkadang membutuhkan hobi baru untuk mengusir kebosanan setiap saat."

Suara terompet terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah bunyi pertanda makan malam."

"Begitu."

Naruto kemudian melangkah menuruni bukit, mengikuti Chiron yang berderap mendahuluinya.

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: HOREEE! Banyak yang suka fic ini ternyata, terima kasih untuk dukungannya guys.**

 **Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader sekalian *bungkuk-bungkuk badan* karena tidak menepati jadwal update yang saya tentukan. Dunia nyata ternyata lebih ganas dari yang saya pikirkan.**

 **Saatnya membalas review:**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: Oke :D**

 **DekhaPutri: di intro sudah dijawab tentang keadaan dunia ninja.**

 **nanokagawa: Dengan senang hati :D**

 **Asd: Ole :D**

 **zero: Gak bersebrangan kok. Untuk tambahan Percy akan menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak figure(Meskipun awalnya Percy tidak menyukai sifat Naruto).**

 **Yamamiru Taiki: Tema fic sudah menjawabnya bukan?**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: Naruto sudah tidak memiliki chakra.**

 **PhinnocchiO: Untuk kekuatan Naruto akan saya beritahu di intro chapter depan. Dan soal api biru, itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan chakra.**

 **Ishida: Iya dia akan overpowered.**

 **Nero: bukan, bukan cicit Hades :D. Naruto tetap seorang demigod kok.**

 **Vermouth: Liker Tsundere detected :D**

 **Rose: Kita lihat hasil akhir polling.**

 **Laxy: Pasti :D**

 **Aang: Setuju.**

 **Ero: Sudah di perkenalkan di atas. Maaf jika marganya sedikit aneh.**

 **Milicas993: Maaf jika membuat anda bingung, itu sebenarnya nama pedang milik Naruto.**

 **Lisa: Tentu :D**

 **Guest: Kita lihat hasil akhir polling.**

 **Jingyoxy: Dengan senang hati :D**

 **mrheza26: Kita lihat hasil akhir polling.**

 **Baik, kita lihat jumlah polling di chapter ini:**

 **Clarisse LaRue: 8**

 **Silena Beauregard: 4**

 **Thalia Grace: 2**

 **Bianca Di Angelo: 1**

 **Reyna Ramirez-Arelanno: 1 (Dimasukkan, kaget karena saya melupakan gadis roman dengan sifat paling dewasa ini.) Special credit untuk Rose-san :D**

 **Wow, putri Ares yang terkenal tempramen berada di posisi atas :D. Bravo!**

 **Karena Clarisse punya vote terbanyak, saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai pairing tetap dan selamanya untuk Naruto.**

 **(Nickname pairing) Naruto x Clarisse: Bloodlust Maelstrom.**

 **See ya Next Chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**List ability Naruto:**

 **Sense of Living: Salah satu indra milik Naruto peka dalam menyangkut kehidupan. Dengan indra ini, dia bisa merasakan nyawa seseorang yang masih hidup (Baik di dalam keadaan sekarat maupun koma).**

 **Natural Swordmanship.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Master.**

 **Smart Set Up Strategy: Naruto pintar dalam mengatur strategi, kepintarannya melebihi keturunan Athena, dan dewi kebijaksanaan itu sendiri.**

 **Element of Power: Seperti namanya, kekuatan ini fokus ke pada elemen yang ada di bumi. Kekuatan ini hanya bisa di gunakan menggunakan Risemear ( pedang kepunyaan Naruto) sebagai perantara, dengan syarat Naruto HARUS mengatakan kata kunci untuk mengaktifkannya.**

 **Ada beberapa cabang di dalam Element of Power, di antaranya:**

 **-Charge: Untuk mengisi kekuatan elemen.**

 **-Discharge: Untuk mematikan kekuatan elemen.**

 **-Switch: Untuk mengganti elemen yang lain.**

 **-Combine: Untuk menggabungkan dua elemen dan menghasilkan elemen baru.**

 **Speed Force: Naruto memiliki kecepatan secepat cahaya, kecepatannya melebihi keturunan Hermes dan dewa pejalan itu sendiri.**

 **Natural Pyshical Strength: Kekuatan fisik Naruto melebihi Hercules.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan). Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 ** _Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Revealed**

* * *

Paviliun makan dipenuhi banyak anak-anak setengah-dewa, yang istilah resminya adalah demigod atau biasa dikenal dengan nama blasteran.

Naruto saat ini duduk di meja sebelas; Chiron memberitahunya bahwa dia harus duduk disana sampai ia ditentukan oleh orangtua dewanya.

Pada awalnya Naruto menerima keputusannya dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menyesal dan kesal bukan main.

Dan semua itu karena...

"Naruto, namamu terdengar Jepang di mulut Amerika. Apa kau lahir dan berasal dari negara itu?"

Luke Castellan. Si konselor sebelas dan putra Hermes yang paling tua. Selalu mengajak Naruto berbicara kapanpun ada kesempatan.

"Tidak."

Luke tampak tidak kehabisan akal dan memberi pertanyaan yang lain.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai perkemahan blasteran?"

"Bagus, tempatnya nyaman."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orangnya?"

"Baik."

Namun bodohnya, pertanyaan terakhir yang dia tanyakan merupakan pertanyaan paling sensitif.

"Lalu arti dari namamu itu fish cake benar? Maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Maelstrom lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Naruto.

Entah karena angin apa, Luke tiba-tiba menyeringai jail, dan matanya berbinar-binar layaknya ia mendapatkan pohon natal paling besar abad ini.

" _Fish cake_ jauh lebih baik."

" _Maelstrom_ Castellan."

Oke fix. Naruto benar-benar _benar_ , kesal dengan lelaki berambut pasir dan punya codet diwajahnya ini.

" _Fish cake_."

" _Maelstrom_."

" _Fish cake_."

" _Maelstrom_."

"Fish-"

"CUKUP!"

Teriakan membahana Chiron sukses membuat kegaduhan dan kebisingan di semua meja berhenti dan tertib.

Dia lalu mengangkat gelas. "Demi para dewa!"

Semuanya mengikuti. "Demi para dewa!"

Para peri pohon maju dan membawa piring-piring makanan; buah anggur, apel, stroberi, keju, roti hangat, daging panggang, dan lain-lain.

"Apa ada spaghetti?" Tanya Naruto. Salah satu peri hutan yang mendengar permintaannya menjentikkan jari, dan sepiring spaghetti hangat muncul.

Dia tersenyum ke peri hutan itu. "Terima kasih." Peri hutan merona, kemudian mengatakan permisi.

Naruto menyadari gelas miliknya masih kosong dan berkata. "Susu vanilla." Gelasnya terisi penuh dengan cairan putih kental.

Para pekemah berdiri dan mendekati api di tengah-tengah paviliun.

Mereka semua menjatuhkan sebagian makanan kepunyaan mereka ke dalam api; Stroberi yang paling ranum, irisan daging yang berair dan punya bau yang menggoda perut, roti yang paling hangat dan bermentega paling banyak.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan, kita harus memberikan sesajen-"

"Aku sudah diberitahu oleh Chiron," Naruto memotong perkataan Luke. "Suka atau tidak suka, ku harus mengikuti tradisi wajib di tempat ini."

"Pintar. Mr. _fish cake_. Lima puluh poin untuk Ravenclaw."

"Ha! Ha! Dasar maniak _Harry Potter_."

Setelah percakapan (ejekan) mereka selesai, Luke menghampiri api.

Dia menundukkan kepala, dan melempar anggur merah yang besar-besar. "Hermes."

Naruto selanjutnya.

Dia menjatuhkan setengah piring spaghetti ke dalam api, lalu memikirkan nama dewa yang ingin ia sebut.

 _'Chaos.'_

"Chaos." Kata Naruto lirih, kedua matanya melebar ketika mulutnya mengucapkan nama dewa yang tidak dia kenali.

 _'Dan lagi, suara siapa dikepalaku tadi?'_ Pikir si remaja penyuka hoodie.

Ketika semua sudah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, dan selesai makan. Chiron mengetukkan kaki untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para pekemah.

"Mr.D, silahkan." Mr.D memberi tatapan hormat pada si pelatih pahlawan. Berdiri, dan menghadap ke semua pekemah.

Dia baru saja ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sebelum bunyi _kenikmatan_ keluar dari bokongnya.

 ***PREEEEETT. PRET. PRET. PRET. PREEEEETT!***

Dengan sigap para pekemah – ditambah tawa tertahan; takut kena marah atau kena kutuk oleh sang dewa wine – mengenakan dua butir kapas untuk melindungi lubang hidung masing-masing dari gas mematikan yang bisa membunuh demigod, monster, bahkan para dewa dengan satu kali letusan.

Benar-benar menakutkan.

Tapi disisi lain menggelikan.

Naruto berterima kasih pada Clarisse karena telah memberikan kapas cuma-cuma kepadanya. Yang dibalas dengan pukulan keras di pundak dan memalingkan wajah.

 _'Aku tidak habis pikir,' Pikir Naruto. "Direktur perkemahanku ini benar-benar **santai** mengeluarkan **angin** di aula yang kita gunakan sebagai tempat makan malam.'_

 _'Ayah. Kau membuat malu dirimu sendiri.' Pikir Castor dan Pollux; Sepasang anak berambut pirang dan berbadan gemuk._

 _'Dan aku pikir bau gasku jauh lebih bau dari yang lain.' Pikir Chiron._

 _'Oh, sukacita.' Pikir Annabeth. Raut wajahnya menandakan dia ingin muntah saat itu juga._

Mr.D berdehem untuk menahan malu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus mengucap salam kepada kalian semua anak manja, yah? Yah. Salam. Selain itu juga aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kita mendapatkan tambahan pekemah baru hari ini. Hurrah atau hurray jika kalian ingin. Nama pekemah kita yang baru adalah Narnia Hinorita."

Chiron membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Eh, Naruto Hikaryuu." Mr.D membetulkan. "Dan anak manja seperti kalian bertambah lagi di perkemahan ini, kalian itu suka sekali menambah kerjaan lebih untukku, huh?"

Chiron berdehem. Mr.D melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Baik. Baik. Geez, kau ini tidak punya selera humor, Chiron." dia mulai berkata.

"Baik para anak manja, sekarang waktunya pergi ke api unggun konyol itu. Ayo."

Semua pekemah bersorak-sorai, dan turun menuju amfiteater. Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Naruto."

Suara seseorang memanggil namanya, membuatnya menoleh ke pemanggil.

Dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang kusut, mata warna biru, membawa tas pinggang, dan memiliki badan atletis. Ia mengenakan kemeja hijau terbuka, daleman kaos jingga perkemahan, dan celana pendek biru cerah.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa kau denganku?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, kau tidak merasa terganggu 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam, sebelum mengangguk. "Tidak juga."

"Bagus." Lelaki itu berseri. "Karena aku sudah mengetahui namamu. Sekarang giliranku memberitahu namaku padamu."

Indra pendengaran Naruto berfungsi semestinya, mendengar setiap kalimat yang dia utarakan.

"Namaku Will Solace. Putra Apollo dan pekemah pondok tujuh."

* * *

Naruto dan Will, saat ini berbicara satu sama lain sambil berjalan bersama.

Pada awalnya hanya Will yang berbicara, sedangkan Naruto mendengar dan membalas seadanya.

Tapi lambat laun Naruto juga berbicara sedikit demi sedikit, sehingga mereka terlibat percakapan dua sisi.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam memanah," Kata Will jujur. "Itu bukan keahlianku, aku hanya pandal dalam musik dan pengobatan."

Dia melirik ke Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa keahlianmu?"

"Aku ahli dalam ilmu seni pedang, strategi bertarung, hand-to-hand combat, dan memilikil pengetahuan mengenai mitologi yunani." Kata Naruto.

Dia sebenarnya punya lebih dari yang dia sebut, tapi ia berpikir tidak perlu untuk memberitahu semuanya.

Bukan berarti Naruto tidak mempercayai Will, pemuda yang baru saja menjadi temannya beberapa menit yang lalu itu _oke_ di bukunya.

Hanya waktunya saja belum tepat.

Yah, belum tepat.

"Dengan kata lain; kau bisa semuanya."

"Tidak, Will. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku bisa tapi kau bisa melakukannya." Will tampak bingung.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Pengobatan dengan musik."

"Naruto, aku serius."

"Akupun sama." Naruto memandang balik kearah Will. "Pengobatan memang dipandang rendah bagi setiap ksatria, karena tidak ada manfaat, ketika di gunakan dalam pertarungan atau pertempuran sesungguhnya. Sama halnya dengan musik." Will mengangguk, dia tidak dapat menyangkal kebenaran tersebut. "Tapi pikirkan baik-baik. Tanpa adanya pengobatan dengan musik; Banyak nyawa tidak terselamatkan. Seorang anak kecil kehilangan keluarga dan gadis memiliki mental broken. Karena dua hal itu mereka akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di dalam ketakutan yang melebihi batas."

Will terdiam. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Pedang dapat membunuh lawan, tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan teman. Pengobatan dapat menyembuhkan teman, tapi tidak bisa melukai musuh. Musik tidak bisa keduanya, tapi bisa membuat orang gembira dan melupakan ketakutannya untuk sementara."

"...Kau tahu Naruto, aku mulai berpikir kau ini adalah pembicara halus yang alami." Kata Will dengan nada getir. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum geli. "Kau tidak sedingin yang dikatakan pekemah lain; tampaknya peribahasa 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' telah menunjukkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi."

"Sepertinya saudara-saudaramu telah menaiki amfiteater," Kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau tidak salah pondok delapan yang memimpin acara menyanyi bersama 'bukan?"

Will berkedip. "Oh, kau benar." Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sekantung plastik dari tas pinggangnya. "Ini untukmu."

Naruto menaikkan alis, sebelum menerima kantung tersebut. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Will tersenyum. "S'more." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Dia kemudian menaiki amfiteater dan mulai bernyanyi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

Penasaran. Naruto membuka kantung itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"...Biskuit?"

* * *

Annabeth mendekati Naruto, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah biskuitnya. "Ajukan." Dia memandang para pekemah, yang menyanyikan lagu tentang dewa-dewa perkemahan, dengan sukacita.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku tadi? Kenapa perkataan terakhirmu padaku terdengar kau membenciku." Kata Annabeth.

Naruto hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto."

Annabeth melihat bibir remaja kulit putih sedikit naik—

Tunggu, apa?

"K-kenapa kau menertawaiku, ice face." Naruto menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, Chase."

"Lalu kenapa bibirmu kau naikkan tadi?"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu kau punya fetish seperti itu."

Muka Annabeth memerah(malu). "Jawab saja kedua pertanyaanku tadi." Katanya setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah," Naruto menghela nafas. "Pertama, aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Kedua, apa yang kukatakan terakhir kali padamu murni dari pikiranku, aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung."

Annabeth terdiam. Otak jeniusnya memproses apakah ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Kemudian, dia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Kata Annabeth. "Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku; kalau kau punya masalah, datangi aku dan beritahukan semuanya. Aku tidak suka mempunyai teman yang menanggung semua masalahnya sendirian."

"Akan kupikirkan Chase."

"Dan jangan memanggilku lagi dengan nama belakangku." Sela Annabeth, dia memicingkan mata. "Panggil saja nama depanku. Mendengar sahabatku memanggilku seperti itu, membuatku tidak nyaman untuk beberapa alasan."

"Cukup adil."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebagai Annabeth mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Dia tidak risih, tetapi heran, karena jarang ada perempuan yang mau melakukan hal yang dilakukan si putri Athena.

"Tubuhmu hangat." Gumam Annabeth pelan. "seperti es yang didalamnya terdapat penghangat kelas atas."

"Orang lain akan salah paham melihat keadaan kita."

"Oh?" Annabeth menoleh ke wajah Naruto, seringai jahil tercetak di mukanya. "Apa tuan dingin kita ini malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian? Atau malu karena ada gadis imut mengajaknya berbicara?"

"Kau tidak seimut itu; lagipula dilihat dari umurmu aku hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai adik angkat dibanding wanita impianku."

"...Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu kak Naru?" Ujar Annabeth, dia punya pandangan penuh harap dimatanya.

Naruto mengerang sesaat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak awal Clarisse telah memandang kebersamaan antara Naruto dan Annabeth.

Dia menggeram, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat, dan hatinya terasa _panas_.

Clarisse tidak tahu mengapa dia merasakan emosi ini. Yang dia tahu, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

Naruto menyadari acara menyanyi bersama telah selesai.

Dia berdiri, dan melangkah menuju pondok sebelas.

Sambil melangkah, Naruto memikirkan kegiatan apa saja yang telah dia lalui hari ini.

Kemudian, sesuatu terjadi.

Di atas kepala Naruto. Sebuah cahaya muncul, dan membentuk sebuah hologram... Galaksi.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, dia menaikkan kepala ke atas, dan kedua matanya melebar di balik kebingungan.

 _'Simbol dewa apa ini? Diantara para dewa minor dan Olympian tidak ada yang punya simbol seperti ini.'_

Semua blasteran melihat hologram di kepala Naruto. Mereka kebingungan dan juga penasaran siapa dewa yang memiliki simbol tersebut. Pengecualian untuk blasteran dari pondok enam, yang membuka rahang selebar-lebar yang mereka bisa.

Mr.D memuncratkan air cola dietnya, sedangkan Chiron mangap-mangap seperti ikan kehilangan nafas.

"C-chiron, s-simbol itu... " Kata Annabeth terbata-bata, tidak mempercayai kalau _dia_ adalah orangtua dewa kakak angkatnya.

Setelah menampar pipinya cukup keras, Chiron mulai angkat bicara. "Tidak salah lagi Annabeth, itu memang simbolnya."

"Ayah, tidak akan pernah _suka_ mendengar berita ini." Gumam Mr.D

Chiron mengambil nafas panjang. "Chaos." Mulainya. "Sang Dewa Pertama. Sang Penguasa Pertama Cosmos. Sang Pembuat Bumi, Langit, Laut, dan Lubang Neraka. Salam, Naruto Hikaryuu. Putra Sang Dewa Pencipta."

Naruto merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berhenti berputar.

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Oke, pasti kalian berpikir kenapa aku membuat Naruto benar-benar overpowered, karena ku punya alasan tersendiri, dan kalian akan mengetahui alasannya selama cerita berlangsung.**

 **Oh iya, bagaimana dengan adegan interaksi Naruto dengan orang-orang sekitarnya? Apa itu bagus atau terkesan dipaksakan?**

 **Well, jika ada yang berpikir kenapa Clarisse tidak peka dengan cinta, itu karena masa lalunya hanya dipenuhi latihan, latihan, dan latihan( menjadi keturunan dewa perang, kalian pasti tahu maksudku) jadi dia tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang disukai perempuan pada umumnya( percintaan, kecantikan, penampilan, lalu jenis pakaian) sehingga *Author tertawa ala villain* Naruto yang akan memulai gerakan pertama *Author menirukan suara kucing***

 **Para reader, untuk kedepannya saya akan membawa alur cerita ini berbeda dari yang aslinya( saya bosan dengan canon, tapi peran Percy tetap sama di buku,) harap-harap kalian suka dan terus beri review.**

 **See ya next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Chamber of Emptiness]** merupakan tempat dimana tiga dewa generasi awal terlahir, dan hidup untuk mengawasi keadaan dunia dan juga alam semesta._

 _ **Chaos:** Sang dewa pencipta. Memiliki penampilan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam runcing, kulit putih sedikit pucat, dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Tinggi 6'7 ( ukuran manusia normal, bukan ukuran asli ) mengenakan satu set pakaian formal warna biru gelap, terakhir, sepasang sepatu coklat._

 _ **Order:** Sang dewa keseimbangan. Memiliki penampilan seorang pria dengan rambut setengah hitam dan setengah putih, kulit putih sedikit tan, dan mata biru di kanan dan mata merah di kiri. Tinggi 6'0 ( ukuran manusia normal, bukan ukuran aslinya ) mengenakan satu set pakaian formal warna putih terang, terakhir, sepasang sepatu merah gelap._

 _ **Arch:** Sang dewa penghancur. Memiliki penampilan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sisir ke samping kanan, kulit putih sedikit pucat, dan mata berwarna silver. Tinggi badan 6'5 ( ukuran manusia normal, bukan ukuran aslinya ) mengenakan satu set pakaian formal warna coklat gelap, terakhir, sepasang sepatu hitam._

 _Saat ini, Chaos sedang memandang serius papan permainan catur di tengah meja, di seberangnya, Order, juga punya pandangan yang sama._

 _"Ayo mulai, Arch." Kata Order bergembira ria. Chaos memandang tajam ke arahnya._

 _"Aku dan Arch memiliki fisik yang yang berbeda; Kau, aku, dan dia, kita ini lahir bersama, tapi kita ini tidak punya hubungan darah."_

 _"Nu-uh, tapi penampilanmu hampir mirip dengan Arch. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kalian."_

 _"Kalau kau serius, kau bisa membedakanku dengan Arch, 'bukan?"_

 _"Nah, pintar juga kau."_

 _Chaos memutar kedua bola matanya, sebelum menggerakkan bidak pionnya ke depan. "Dari yang kudengar, Arch pergi ke dimensi lain?"_

 _Order memajukan bidak pionnya ke depan. "Ya, dimensi ninja kalau tidak salah." Dia mengerang, menatap rook milik Chaos memakan pionnya dengan mudah._

 _Order menggerakkan queennya, dan dimakan bishop punya Chaos._

 _"Sial."_

 _Order menggerakkan knightnya, dan dimakan pion punya Chaos._

 _"Ingatkan aku kenapa kita memainkan permainan mortal ini, Chaos?"_

 _Order menggerakkan asal pionnya, dan dimakan knight punya Chaos._

 _"Kau yang ingin."_

 _Order menggerakkan bishopnya, dan memakan queen milik Chaos._

 _"Rasakan."_

 _Chaos memajukan salah satu bishopnya, "Check."_

 _Order pundung sesaat._

 _Chaos berdiri dari kursi, dan meregangkan kedua lengannya yang keram._

 _"Sepertinya Order, tidak akan pernah menang bermain catur, melawan Chaos." Suara seseorang terdengar, membuat sang dewa keseimbangan dan sang dewa pencipta melirik ke asal suara._

 _Mereka melihat Arch; datang menggendong seorang remaja berambut pirang, yang tampak tidak sadar._

 _"Siapa dia?" Tanya Order._

 _Arch berseri. "Cucuku, Naruto Uzumaki." Ujarnya bangga._

 _Pandangan Order menajam pada sang dewa penghancur tersebut, "Cucumu atau bukan, kau tidak boleh seenaknya membawa dia ke dimensi kita." Katanya serius. "Apalagi jika kau berniat membuatnya menetap, itu melanggar aturan keseimbangan telah yang aku buat."_

 _Arch membalas tatapan tersebut. "Sentuh Naruto, aku bersumpah aku akan menghancurkanmu dan kubuang jasadmu itu hingga ke bagian terdalam Tartarus." Ancamnya, dengan tangan dialiri aura hitam._

 _Chaos melihat Naruto dengan tatapan shock di wajahnya._

 _"Chaos, apa pendapat—" Perkataan Order terhenti, dia menatap wajah Chaos, yang tampak shock dan juga... Rindu?_

 _Chaos membuka mulut. "Naruto, itu namanya benar?" Tanyanya._

 _Arch mengangguk, mengabaikan perseteruannya dengan Order. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Dia memberikan pertanyaan lain._

 _"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Balas Chaos, lalu dia tersenyum. "Jika kau ingin cucumu menetap di dimensi ini, aku bisa melakukan sebuah reingkarnasi untuknya." Katanya menawarkan bantuan._

 _Arch berdengung. "Ide yang bagus." Ujarnya senang._

 _"Dan kau ingin menjadikannya apa? Dewa? Titan? Manusia biasa? Demi-titan? Atau mungkin... Demi-god?" Tanya Order antusias._

 _Arch memandangnya bingung. "Aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan—"_

 _"Jangan salah paham," Potong Order. "Kalau dia menetap dengan tubuh lamanya, aku tidak setuju dan mungkin membunuhnya." Arch memicingkan mata. "Tapi, jika dia direinkarnasi. Aku setuju dan akan kuberikan juga pedang berbahan **Chaotic Platinum** untuk hadiah kelahirannya."_

 _"Baiklah, bisa kalian berdua menyingkir sebentar? Aku akan melakukan proses reinkarnasinya sekarang juga." Kata Chaos, yang kelihatan tidak sabar dari nada bicaranya._

 _"...Perasaanku saja atau kau sedikit bersemangat dalam hal ini, Chaos?" Tanya Arch, penasaran._

 _Order melihat muka Naruto dengan intens, sebelum dia menyeringai. "Wajah anak ini. Mengingatkanku dengan wajah demi-god pertamamu itu, yang telah mati beberapa abad yang lalu." Masih menyeringai, dia menoleh pada sang dewa pertama. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat tertarik padanya."_

 _Chaos menatap balik dengan pandangan datar. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, bisa kau tutup mulut?"_

 _Arch merasakan dilema, di satu sisi dia ingin membiarkan Naruto hidup tanpa melakukan reinkarnasi atau apapun yang membuat dia lupa dengan masa lalunya. Tapi di sisi lain; apa yang dikatakan Order benar adanya. Meskipun Naruto memiliki darahnya, dia telah lama tinggal di dimensi yang bukan asalnya, membuat Order berpikir bahwa kehadiran cucunya adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _"Jadiiii, kau akan mereinkarnasikan dia menjadi apa?"_

 _"Menjadi avatar pencipta, sekaligus demigod keduaku."_

* * *

Chapter 4

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan). Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Hater. The Oracle. The Mission.**

* * *

Naruto memandangi pondok berwarna hitam metalik di depannya, dia masuk dan melihat langit-langitnya diterangi banyak bintang yang bersinar terang.

Setelah kejadian ditentukan yang dialami Naruto, secara misterius, pondok ini muncul dari ketiadaan.

Sesuai peraturan yang ada; Naruto akhirnya pindah ke tempat ini sambil mengangkut barang-barang pribadinya.

Meskipun dia tidak punya barang yang harus ia bawa ke dalam rumah barunya itu.

Naruto melihat jendela yang menghadap ke arah bulan, dinding dalam pondok dicat seperti kerangka alam semesta, lantainya terbuat dari kaca sehingga terlihat bening, di ruang tengah terdapat ranjang tidur dengan ukuran king size. Naruto masuk lebih dalam, dan menemukan kamar mandi dengan shower, westafel, dan bath tube. Beserta perlengkapan mandi lainnya.

Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah, dan lompat ke atas kasur.

Dia menepuk kedua lengan, sebelum kegelapan menutupi matanya.

* * *

 **-Tomorrow-**

* * *

Naruto berjalan mendekati beranda depan Rumah Besar.

Dia ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada Chiron, mengenai mimpi aneh yang ia impikan semalam.

"Kau? Seorang dewa?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Dia melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam pucat acak-acakan, umurnya sama dengan Annabeth, warna mata hijau cerah. Remaja itu mengenakan jaket zip abu-abu, daleman kaos hitam, celana jeans biru tua. Terakhir, sepasang sepatu hitam.

"Kau mau mengujiku, bocah?" Kata Dionysus lirih.

Percy Jackson meneguk ludahnya. Dia menyesali apa yang dia katakan. "Tidak. Tidak, _sir_." Mr.D kembali ke permainan kartunya. "Sepertinya aku yang menang."

"Belum tentu, Mr.D." Kata Chiron. Dia meletakkan kartu _straight_ , sambil menghitung nilai. Mulutnya menambahkan. "Permainan ini _aku_ yang menangkan."

Mr.D menghembuskan nafas melalui hidung. Dia berdiri, dan diikuti seorang satir bernama Grover Underwood.

Dia menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang datang. Si Narnia rupanya." Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan namanya yang salah diejah.

Chiron tersenyum kecil ke Naruto, sedangkan Annabeth melambaikan tangan ke padanya.

Percy kebingungan dengan kedatangannya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Apakah ibu manusiamu atau ayah manusiamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? Tanyakan dulu nama orang yang ingin kau ajak bicara, sebelum dua belah pihak memulai suatu pembicaraan."

Percy menggertakkan giginya, memori kematian ibunya yang berubah menjadi kilauan cahaya emas muncul kembail dan membangkitkan amarahnya yang terpendam.

Dia menggenggam kerah jaket Naruto, lalu menariknya, hingga menghadap lurus wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa, tapi jika kau berani berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidup indahmu menjadi menderita." Ancamnya.

"Percy."

"Lepaskan Naruto, Percy. Apa yang kau lakukan." Grover dan Chiron berusaha memisahkan mereka, sebelum Naruto menghilang dan muncul di dekat si pelatih pahlawan.

Mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka ( dari Percy ) dan sweat drop dari beberapa orang, Naruto mulai berbicara. "Chiron, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Empat mata."

"Aku terkejut si jengkot teritip tidak marah padamu, Nathalia." Kata Mr.D. "Mengingat, apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya."

"Chiron?"

Chiron melirik Annabeth dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Annabeth. Bisa kau tunjukkan sekeliling perkemahan pada Percy? Aku punya urusan dengan Naruto." Katanya.

Annabeth mengangguk. "Baiklah, Chiron."

"Aku capek," Kata Mr.D tiba-tiba. Dia merasa diacuhkan di tempat favoritnya tersebut. "Aku mau tidur siang dulu, sebelum acara nyanyi dimulai lagi malam ini. Tetapi Grover," Dia menoleh pada si satyr. "Pertama-tama kita harus bicara, lagi, tentang kinerjamu yang kurang sempurna pada tugas ini."

Wajah Grover bertaburan peluh. "B-baik, Mr.D."

Mr.D menoleh kepada Percy. "Pondok sebelas, Percy Jackson. Dan jaga kelakuanmu." Dia masuk ke dalam rumah pertanian, Grover mengikuti dengan wajah yang merana.

Percy melihat Annabeth melirik ke tanduk minotaurus di tangannya, lalu beralih kepadanya.

Percy membayangkan kalau dia akan berkata seperti, _Kau membunuh minotaurus!_ Atau, _Wah, kau hebat!_ Dan semacamnya seperti itu.

Sayangnya, kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dibanding apa yang dia bayangkan. "Kau ngiler kalau lagi tidur." Kata Annabeth, kemudian dia melangkah ke pekarangan.

Percy berkedip, rasa malu menelan harga dirinya. "Hei, tunggu aku." Dia berlari mengejar Annabeth.

"Jadi, Chiron," Mulai Naruto. "Aku mendapat mimpi aneh kemarin malam."

Raut wajah sang centaurus berubah menjadi serius. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

* * *

 _Naruto melihat seorang pria berbaju hijau dan pria berbaju biru. Pria berbaju hijau berseru pada pria berbaju biru. Dia bukanlah orang yang telah mengambil ******* milikku! Saudaraku._

 _Pria berbaju biru membalas. Dia adalah putra dari dia, ********! Siapa lagi kalau bukan ia?_

 _Secara tiba-tiba muncul wanita dengan mata seperti terbakar, datang di tengah perdebatan mereka._

 _****. Jika kau berani menyentuh ******. Aku bersumpah, aku akan berperang seumur hidup denganmu!, wanita itu mengancam._

 _Pria berbaju biru menggeram. ******, apa-apaan perlawananmu ini kepadaku? ****** ******** adalah pencuri ******* milik ********. Tanpa ******* itu, semua lautan di dunia mortal tidak akan terkendali dan menjadi liar karena tidak ada pengendalinya._

 _Jauh di belakang mereka bertiga. Terlihat seorang pria berpakaian ala ***** **** tertawa jahat. Dia tampak senang menonton perseteruan pria berbaju biru, berbaju hijau, dan wanita dengan mata seperti terbakar._

 _Sebentar lagi! Pria itu menyeringai kejam. Sebentar lagi, dan kalian semua akan hancur di tanganku!_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

 **-Back To Present-**

* * *

"Kau bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, tetapi di sisi lain kau tidak bisa mendengar nama mereka. Benar begitu?" Tanya Chiron.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau tahu mimpi apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Chiron mengangguk. "Itu adalah mimpi demigod, jika kau memimpikan itu, itu adalah tanda kau telah mendapatkan misi; misi yang sangat. _Sangat_ penting." Jawabnya serius.

"Jadi," Naruto memandang lurus kearah Chiron. "dari mana aku harus memulai?"

Chiron tersenyum. Ekspresi seriusnya melembut. "Sebelum kau pergi. Kau harus mendapatkan petunjuk terlebih dahulu, agar misi mu bisa berhasil tanpa ada kesusahan di kemudian hari."

"Dan kepada siapa aku harus meminta petunjuk?"

Senyuman Chiron makin melebar.

"Oracle."

* * *

 **With Percy and Annabeth**

* * *

"Jackson, kau harus berusaha lebih keras daripada itu."

"Apa?"

Keberuntungan Percy hari ini benar-benar telah habis; setelah hampir menghajar seseorang di hari pertamanya, dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan tersandung di depan pintu masuk pondok sebelas.

Percy telah bertemu dengan sang konselor, Luke Castellan. Seorang pria yang kelihatan lebih asyik dari pada si pemurung Naruto ( yang menurutnya seperti patung es berjalan dibanding manusia hidup ).

Annabeth memutar mata dan menggerutu. "Aku tidak percaya, aku pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah orangnya."

"Kau ini kenapa?" Percy mulai marah. "Yang aku tahu, aku hanya membunuh si manusia-banteng—"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Bentak Annabeth. "Apa kau tahu? Berapa banyak anak di perkemahan ini yang ingin mendapat kesempatan seperti yang kau dapatkan?"

"Kesempatan untuk dibunuh?" Tanya Percy kesal.

"Kesempatan melawan Minotaurus, tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir, buat apa kami berlatih?"

"Bermain sirkus?"

 ***Smack!***

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di loteng Rumah Besar; tempat sang Oracle tinggal. Loteng ini penuh dengan rongsokan benda kepunyaan para pahlawan Yunani terdahulu: dudukan baju zirah perunggu yang diliputi sarang laba-laba, perisai berkilau yang sekarang telah berkarat, peti-peti kapal uap tua yang terbuat dari kulit, yang ditempeli dengan gambar yang berbunyi ITHAKA, PULAU CIRCE, dan NEGERI KAUM AMAZON.

Di atas sebuah meja panjang, bertumpuk botol-botol kaca yang berisi awetan aneh-aneh – cakar berbulu yang buntung, mata kuning raksasa, dan berbagai bagian monster lain. Pajangan berdebu yang tergantung di dinding mirip kepala ular raksasa, tetapi bertanduk dan bergigi lengkap seperti ikan hiu. Plakatnya bertuliskan, KEPALA HYDRA PERTAMA, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

Di sebelah jendela, di kursi berkaki tiga dari kayu, duduklah kenang-kenangan yang paling mengerikan di antara semuanya; sebuah mumi. Mumi ini terlihat berbeda dari mumi pada umumnya, tidak berkain dan memperlihatkan tubuh perempuan manusia yang menyusut hingga kering kerontang. Dia mengenakan gaun tenun ikat, banyak kalung manik-manik, dan ikat kepala pada rambut hitam yang panjang. Matanya berupa celah putih bening, seolah-olah mata yang asli teah diganti dengan kelereng.

Oracle menegakkan tubuhnya dari kursi dan membuka mulut. Kabut hijau mengalir dari mulut mumi itu, membentuk sulur-sulur tebal yang berputar di lantai, dan berdesis seperti ular.

Di dalam kepala Naruto terdengar suatu suara, melata memasuki telinga hingga melingkari otaknya: **_Akulah arwah delphi, pembawa ramalan Phoebus Apollo, pembantai Python yang perkasa. Mendekatlah, wahai pencari, dan bertanyalah._**

Naruto mengangguk. "Petunjuk apa yang aku butuhkan untuk perjalananku?" Tanyanya.

Mulut Oracle mengeluarkan suatu kata, tetapi hanya bisa terdengar di kepala Naruto.

 ** _Kau akan pergi mengikuti arah yang ditentukan matahari, dan bertemu dengan teman yang tidak diduga._**

 ** _Kau akan kembali dengan membawa yang penting, lalu mengembalikannya pada tangan yang berhak._**

 ** _Kau akan ditemani oleh sang putra cahaya, bersama dengan sang putri peperangan._**

 ** _Dan diakhir, kau akan menghadapi sang dewa yang tidak nyata._**

Si mumi bersandar lagi pada dinding. Mulutnya tertutup rapat-rapat.

Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan sang Oracle, sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

* * *

 **With Percy and Annabeth**

* * *

"Wah! Ada anak baru rupanya!"

Percy dan Annabeth menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di penglihatan mereka berdua; terlihat Clarisse berjalan mendekat dengan tiga gadis lain dibelakangnya.

"Clarisse." Annabeth menghela nafas. "Asah saja tombakmu sana."

"Tentu, nona tuan _putri_." Ucap Clarisse, menyeringai menghina. "Supaya aku bisa menusukmu dengan tombak itu malam sabtu."

" _Erre es korakas!_ " Kata Annabeth, yang entah kenapa bisa Percy pahami sebagai 'Pergi ke burung gagak sana!' "Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa."

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Balas Clarisse cepat. Dahinya berkedut sesaat. Dia melirik kepada Percy. "Siapa si cebol ini?"

"Percy Jackson," Ujar Annabeth. "perkenalkan Clarisse, putri Ares."

Percy berkedip. "Maksudmu ... Dewa perang _itu_?"

"Kau punya masalah dengan _itu_?" Cibir Clarisse.

"Tidak," Kata Percy, dia pura-pura menutup lubang hidungnya. "itu menjelaskan bau busuk yang kucium."

Clarisse menggeram. "Ada acara inisiasi untuk anak baru, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Terserah. Ayo, kutunjukkan."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth berusaha mencegah.

"Jangan ikut campur, _sok pintar_."

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 **[ In Front of The Cabin Seven ]**

* * *

"Bagaimana," Kata Naruto. "kau ikut kan, Will?"

Will Solace. Memandang Naruto seolah-olah dia itu orang yang paling aneh di dunia. "Kau yakin mengajakku ke dalam misi ini benar-benar keputusan yang bagus, Naruto?"

"Garis **_putra cahaya_** sudah membuktikan bahwa aku harus membawa salah satu keturunan Apollo," Ujar Naruto. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau adalah keturunannya; jadi aku yakin 100% aku harus membawamu."

Will menghela nafas. "Kalau apa yang dikatakan sang Oracle memang seperti itu, maka aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakanmu." Katanya, sambil tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Bagus, tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus kuajak."

* * *

 **With Percy**

* * *

Percy menyerahkan tanduk minotaurnya kepada Annabeth dan bersiap-siap untuk berkelahi.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Clarisse mencengkram lehernya kuat-kuat, dan menyeretnya ke gedung balok semen yang diketahui adalah kamar mandi.

Percy berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meninju-ninju dan menendang-nendang.

Clarisse sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan apa yang dilakukan Percy, lalu dia menjenggut rambut Percy dan membawanya ke salah satu lubang toilet.

Semua teman Clarisse tertawa melihatnya.

"Tingkahmu ini seolah-olah kau ini anak 'Tiga Besar' saja." Dengus Clarisse. "Tapi mana mungkin, sih. Barang kali Minotaurus itu hidungnya kesumbat, jadi salah paham dengan bau darahmu."

Annabeth berdiri di sudut, menonton melalui sela-sela jari.

Percy berusaha mengangkat kepala, dia tidak ingin kepalanya masuk ke dalam situ.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba air di dalam toilet muncrat, dan mengenai wajah Clarisse hingga membuatnya terjengkang jauh ke belakang.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Will**

 **[ In Front of The Cabin Five ]**

* * *

"Mark, apa ada Clarisse di dalam?" Tanya Will, pada seorang remaja yang berpakaian ala pegulat.

Naruto mendengar musik rock membahana di pondok lima, membuatnya terheran-heran mengapa keturunan Ares bisa tahan dengan suara sebising itu.

"Tak tahu," Mark mengangkat bahu, lalu dia menatap tajam ke arah Will. "memangnya apa urusanmu dengan saudariku, _sunspot_."

"Itu julukan ayahku kau tahu." Kata Will, tidak tersinggung.

Mark mendengus. "Tch, terserah."

Naruto melihat para pekemah mendekati pintu kamar mandi, dan di balik celah tubuh mereka, dia melihat empat wanita yang berlumuran lumpur.

Naruto merasa familiar dengan salah satu dari empat wanita tersebut, lalu dia berjalan mendekat.

* * *

Annabeth melongo-longo menatap Percy, dia tampaknya tidak memikirkan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup.

Percy melihat ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa tempat dia berdiri, satu-satunya tempat kering di seluruh kamar mandi.

Annabeth membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau... "

"Jangan tanya aku." Balas Percy cepat. Dia juga sama bingungnya saat ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke luar pintu, dan melihat Clarisse dan teman-temannya terkapar di lumpur. Semua pekemah datang berkerumun, dan memandang keadaannya sambil terbelalak.

Clarisse melempar pandangan kebencian mutlak pada Percy. "Kau cari mati anak baru. Kau benar-benar cari _mati_."

Percy semestinya membiarkannya seperti itu, tapi mulut besarnya malah berkata. "Mau kumur-kumur pakai air toilet lagi, Clarisse? Tutup mulut."

"Clarisse?"

* * *

Naruto menatap sang konselor lima dengan pandangan simpati.

"Kalian tidak ingin menolongnya?" Tanyanya, matanya dia fokuskan ke para pekemah yang bisa ia lihat. "daripada hanya diam, dan menontonnya di dalam keadaan terburuknya? Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Naruto terdiam. Dia melepas jaket kepunyaannya, dan memasangkannya pada tubuh basah kuyup Clarisse, tidak mempedulikan tatapan shock dari para pekemah, dan dari teman-teman Clarisse karena aksi yang dia lakukan.

Clarisse terkejut tentu saja. "Kau—" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto melakukan hal yang membuat para pekemah sweatdrop dan mangap-mangap tidak percaya.

Dia mengangkat tubuh Clarisse, dengan gaya bridal.

"Ayo. Kita bersihkan badanmu yang kotor itu."

Muka sang gadis sangar merona pekat.

* * *

 **[ In Front of The Big House ]**

* * *

"Will, kau sendirian? Mana Naruto?" Tanya Chiron, pada si remaja berambut pirang.

Will mendekat. "Dia sedang ada urusan, Chiron." Balasnya. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu sang pelatih pahlawan, kalau temannya itu sedang _memandikan_ si konselor lima.

Katakanlah dia itu bukan tukang gosip.

Chiron tampak menerima alasan tersebut. lalu ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau sudah diberitahu rincian misi oleh Naruto, kan?"

Will mengangguk. "Sudah."

* * *

 **-Several Minutes Later-**

* * *

Will menatap Clarisse dan Naruto, yang berjalan mendekat.

Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Kalian berdua ini lama juga, yah. Dari mana saja?" Tanyanya dengan seringai.

Clarisse menundukkan kepalanya, dan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Will. Aku hampir berpikir kau ini mirip seperti orang tua yang sedang memarahi anaknya pulang telat saat ini." Komentarnya pada si ahli pengobatan.

Will sweatdrop mendengar komentar tersebut.

Chiron berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian. "Karena semuanya telah berkumpul, aku asumsikan kalian sudah siap untuk mengemban misi ini?" Ketiganya menoleh padanya.

Will berseri. "Tentu."

Clarisse menyeringai sambil menyatukan tinjunya. "Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya." Dia menatap Clarisse, yang merasa dipandang, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Sang putra Chaos menahan tawa melihat reaksinya, sedangkan Sang putri Ares mencoba menyembunyikan blush darinya.

 _'Disamping sifat kasarnya; Dia tampak manis jika seperti itu.'_ _P_ _ikir Naruto, sembari tersenyum._

Sang putra Apollo lalu bersiul-siul untuk menggoda Clarisse.

 ***Smack!***

Yang dihadiahi pukulan penuh kasih sayang di kepala.

"Ouch."

* * *

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang centaurus. Naruto, Will, lalu Clarisse, berjalan menuruni bukit.

Will kemudian bersiul, dan sebuah kereta dibawai dua pegasus datang dari atas langit.

"Apa pendapat kalian?" Tanyanya, nadanya terdengar sedikit bangga dan sedikit sombong.

Naruto mangut-mangut, sedangkan Clarisse menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus/Jelek." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Will memberikan jempol atas untuk Naruto, lalu jempol bawah untuk Clarisse.

Clarisse tersinggung. "Kau mau aku hajar, _blondie_."

"Oh, aku takut sekali, _cruel girl_."

"Kreatiflah sedikit, _sissy boy_."

"Maju sini, _mad woman_."

Naruto menatap matahari dengan pandangan serius. "Arah yang ditentukan matahari, berarti kita akan pergi ke utara, yah." Katanya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Clarisse. Jaket yang kau pakai itu—"

"Diam!"

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: PARA READERRRRRR. KALIAN SEMUA BENAR-BENAR ROCKKKKKKKKKKK.**

 **Saya sebagai author merasa terharu dengan review yang kalian ketik untuk fic ini *Author nangis bombay* bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Menarik?**

 **Nah, nah. Kalau ada yang udh nebak siapa empat orang yang ada di mimpi Naru... No spoiler, oke?**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau grammar yang salah, saya buru-buru soalnya.**

 **It's review time~~:**

 **namikaze fauzan: Sampai tamat gan :D**

 **KuramaBin: Nice comment :D**

 **asd: Ole :D**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: Tentu :D**

 **Ashuraindra64: Done :D**

 **Sasaki Shikeguni: Agan, kenapa spoiler *Author pasang wajah seram***

 **afadfath03: OC lah :D. Untuk nasib dunia shinobi... Baca di akhir chap depan.**

 **Moquesa: Amin gan.**

 **adyp492: Nggak ingat lagi gan. Eh, ada tukang spoiler lagi :D. Flashback of course.**

 **zackkyjr99: Siap gan :D**

 **Firman597: Sangkyu gan udh nunggu lama :D. Salam kenal juga :D**

 **firdaus minato: maaf tapi gak akan ada Harem dan Lemon gan.**

 **Guest: Yeah :D**

 **Guest: Maaf gan, saya terlalu fokus sama plot dan ceritanya.**

 **Yayasamael: Diusahakan tapi nggak janji. Bentar lagi masuk sekolah masalahnya gan :D**

 **Guest: MANTAFF, REVIEW TERPANJANG YANG SAYA DAPAT. TENANG GAN, FIC INI SAYA TAMATIN SAMPAI AGAN LOMPAT-LOMPAT KASUR KALAU BISA :D**

 **Baka no Rudi: Monggo gan :D**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: Emang single pairing gan. Saya agak sedikit gak suka sama Harem buat beberapa alasan. Keturunan Chaos: Ouranos ( Langit: putra, suami Gaea), Gaea ( Bumi: putri, istri Ouranos), Tartarus ( Lubang Neraka: putra ) Nyx ( Malam: putri, istri Erebus) Akhlys ( Kesengsaraan dan Racun: putri ) Erebus ( Kegelapan: putra, suami Nyx ) Pontus ( Laut: putra ). Hanya Naruto sama yang udah lama mati aja yang demigod, gan. Sisanya dewa/dewi semua.**

 **D07Agares: Emang lanjut gan :D**

 **Guest: agan membuat saya terharu *Author ngambil tisu***

 **Si rusuh: Err anda tidak salah baca fic kan?**

 **Cecunguk: I'm human bro.**

 **Irnaratna10: Maaf gak bisa sama Thalia dan Bianca gan. Clarisse udah menempati puncak pairing masalahnya. Btw, nice comment :D.**

 **P.S: bagi reader yg udh pernah baca Heroes of Olympus series... Pasti ketawa baca chap depan :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Naruto."_

 _Anak berumur empat tahun, yang sedang menatap matahari terbenam di suatu taman. Menoleh dan melihat wanita yang disayanginya datang mendekat._

 _"Tia." Katanya dengan senyum lebar._

 _'Tia' menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum kecil tercetak diwajahnya. "Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kau akan selalu ada disini setiap sore maupun pagi; hanya untuk melihat matahari terbit atau terbenam." Dia mengapit tangan si anak kecil. "Ayo pulang." Naruto cemberut._

 _"T-tapi, mataharinya kan belum—"_

 _"Hari sudah hampir malam, tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu berada diluar."_

 _"T-tia—"_

 _"My little fish cake, ayo pulang." Air terkumpul di pelupuk mata._

 _"Maelstrom, TIA."_

 _Sambil berjalan menuju rumah mereka, 'Tia' bertanya pada Naruto._

 _"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman, Naruto?"_

 _"Belum."_

 _'Tia' menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa belum?"_

 _"Berteman itu menyusahkan," Kata Naruto jujur. "Lebih baik sendirian. Tidak akan dikhianati dan tidak pernah terkena masalah."_

 _'Tia' tertawa mendengarnya. "Naruto, Naruto. Kau sepertinya sudah salah paham dengan arti pertemanan sesungguhnya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Tia?"_

 _"Ketika kau punya teman," Naruto menatapnya penasaran. "kau akan punya seseorang yang akan selalu menolong dan membantumu ketika kau dalam kesusahan. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kesusahan yang kau hadapi, teman-temanmu akan selalu membantumu dari belakang."_

 _"Wow, Tia. Hanya wow. Itu adalah pidato terbagus yang pernah aku dengar. Mungkin akan aku tulis itu di kertas dan kupamerkan di depan publik."_

 _"Naruto... "_

 _"Ehehehe."_

* * *

Chapter 5

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan). Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Nine Head**

* * *

"Hati-hati, Will. Sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat saat ini." Kata Naruto, sambil melihat awan hitam menutupi langit.

Will menarik tali pengikat kereta kuat-kuat, dia menatap para pegasus, yang tampak ketakutan. "Sial, gara-gara awan hitam itu. Kuda-kuda kesayanganku jadi ketakutan." Ujarnya geram.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. "Kalau begitu, kita lenyapkan awan-awan itu." Gelang kepunyaannya berubah menjadi Risemear.

 _ **"Charge: Wind Green"**_

Angin hijau terbentuk di sekeliling Risemear, lalu ia arah ayunan pedangnya ke badai tersebut.

 _ **"Cyclone Drill"**_

Risemear melepas sejumlah angin seperti tornado, membuat awan tersebut menghilang seketika.

 ** _"Discharge"_**

Will dan Clarisse bernafas lega. "Mungkin kita bisa turun ke daratan sekarang," Ujar Will, melirik matahari tampak hampir terbenam.

Naruto, yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud sang supir kereta, mengangguk. "Kita tidak bisa bergerak di malam hari, terlalu beresiko karna kita mengikuti arah yang ditentukan matahari."

"Naruto, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Clarisse.

Naruto mengubah Risemear menjadi bentuk asalnya.

"Ajukan."

"Pedangmu itu... Apakah terbuat dari perunggu surgawi?"

Naruto meliriknya dengan sudut mata. "Entahlah."

* * *

 **[ Camp Half-Blood: In Camp Eleven ]**

* * *

Luke menghampiri Percy, yang menghempaskan diri di lantai. "Ini kantung tidur untukmu," Katanya. "Dan ini, kucurikan juga alat mandi dari toko perkemahan." Percy tidak tahu si rambut pasir bercanda atau tidak.

"Terima kasih."

Luke terkekeh sedikit. "Sama-sama." Dia duduk dan bersandar di dinding. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu, berat?"

"Tidak terlalu sih." Jawab Percy. "Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak terlalu cocok tinggal disini."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu," Kata Luke. "Terpaksa mempercayai dewa-dewi itu nyata, para monster dari legenda ternyata hidup, dan hidup kita para demigod terancam karena kehadiran mereka." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Itu memang terdengar gila, meskipun kita semua terpaksa menelan fakta itu bulat-bulat."

Kegetiran dalam suaranya membuat Percy agak heran, karena kelihatannya Luke itu orang yang mampu mengatasi apa saja.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau sudah bertemu Naruto?" Tanya Luke tiba-tiba.

Percy mengerutkan kening, dia tidak suka membahas topik itu. "Sudah."

"Apa pendapatmu?"

"Dia orang brengsek."

"Percy, Percy." Luke menggeleng tak setuju. "Jangan menilai dia dengan kepribadiannya, itu tidak boleh. Dia orang baik kok, hanya tidak suka keramaian dan aktivitas yang menyangkut orang banyak."

"Jadi, ayahmu Hermes?" Tanya Percy, berusaha mengganti pembicaraan.

Raut wajah Luke sedikit berbeda, dia mengambil pisau lipat dari saku, dan mengerik lumpur yang menempel di sandalnya.

"Ya. Hermes."

"Si utusan yang kakinya bersayap."

"Utusan. Pengobatan. Pengembara. Pedagang. Pencuri. Itu semua adalah kekuasaannya. Ayahku, merupakan dewa pejalan. Alasan kau berada disini, karena Hermes menerima semua pendatang baru yang tidak punya tempat singgah." Jelas Luke.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Sekali."

Situasi canggung mengalir dalam percakapan mereka.

Percy memutuskan mengajukam pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sepanjang sore. "Mark, dari pondok lima. Memberitahuku tentang 'Tiga Besar'. Lalu Annabeth ... Dua kali, dia bilang aku mungkin 'orangnya' meskipun dia selalu mengomel seperti 'Misi... Harus membuat rencana ... Sial' lalu memaksaku untuk menanyai sang Oracle. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

Luke melipat pisaunya. "Aku benci ramalan."

"Huh?"

Dia menatap Percy, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ringkasnya, aku pernah merugikan semua orang dan gagal dalam suatu misi. Sudah dua tahun semenjak misi pertamaku, Chiron tidak pernah lagi memberikan misi dan Annabeth sudah gatal ingin pergi ke dunia luar. Kecuali Naruto, tampaknya dia adalah demigod kedua yang telah mendapatkan misi, entah bagaimana caranya akupun tidak tahu." Dia menambahkan. "Chiron. Kalau tidak salah, pernah mendapatkan ramalan dari sang Oracle. Dia bilang itu menyangkut Annabeth, dan seseorang yang istimewa... "

"Seseorang yang istimewa?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan khawatir, nak." Kata Luke. "Annabeth menganggap semua pekemah yang datang adalah seseorang yang istimewa." Dia melihat jam dinding sudah pukul delapan. "Nah, sudah waktunya makan malam."

Begitu dia mengatakannya, suara terompet terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Sebelas, berbaris."

* * *

 **With Naruto Group**

* * *

Mereka mendarat di Los Angeles pada malam hari. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi kabur dan menghilang dari penglihatan.

"Ini bukan salahku," Protes Will. Clarisse memandangnya tajam. "Aku sumpah."

"Kau pemilik kereta itu, seharusnya kau—"

"Salahkan awan aneh itu."

Naruto terdiam. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada suatu pabrik, yang kelihatan tua dan telah tertinggal.

Dia memicingkan mata. _'Disana... '_

"Baik," Will angkat tangan. Pertanda kalah debat. "Aku yang salah oke, aku yang salah." Clarisse tampak puas. Dia menyilangkan kedua lengan, sebagai tanda kemenangannya.

"Naruto, kita harus—" Ucapannya tertelan di kerongkongan, dia melihat sang putra Chaos, sudah menghilang dari lokasinya berpijak.

"Clarisse, jaket Naruto yang kau pakai sudah hilang."

"Apa?"

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 **[ Inside The Old Factory ]**

* * *

Naruto, dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepala bagian atas. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju ruangan utama.

Di sampingnya, sebuah logam bergeser sendirinya, membuatnya menoleh ke sumbernya.

Dia rileks begitu melihat, seekor tikus yang penyebab geseran tersebut.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia hampir dekat, dan mendengar beberapa suara.

"Yeah. Kita akan menjadi kaya." Suara lain mengikutinya. "Ini lebih mudah dari yang aku bayangkan. Menculik anak bintang film dan mendapat tebusan berupa uang. Hahahaha."

Naruto membungkuk dan menyelinap ke sisi dinding bata. Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu, dia mengintip melalui lubang dinding, dan melihat tiga orang berpakaian polisi disana.

Darahnya _mendidih_ melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hey, Rex. Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu si ayah anak itu datang?" Tanya salah satu pria, menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun, memiliki rambut coklat sampai ke pundak dan kulit kecoklatan gelap.

Perempuan tersebut di ikat di salah satu tiang, dengan perban di mulut, dan kain hitam di mata.

Rex melirik pada temannya. "Berapa lama pun tidak masalah Billy," dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung bajunya. "Asal apa yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapat." Ia memandang temannya yang terakhir. "Chris, mana zippo punyamu?"

Chris, mengambil sebuah korek api berbahan besi dari kantung celananya. "Nih." Dia melempar asal dan ditangkap oleh Rex.

Dalam kedipan mata, Naruto telah membuat sebuah rencana di otaknya.

Dia mengambil batu bata yang sudah hancur setengah. Pelan-pelan, ia melompat ke tepi dinding di atasnya.

Naruto menunggu salah satu pria menjauhi lampu, sebelum melempar bata di genggamannya dan menghancurkan lampu dalam proses.

Ketiga polisi penculik itu berteriak dalam kegelapan, sedangkan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Dasar mental bayi.'

Rex menarik pistol dari pinggangnya. "Tunjukkan dirimu!" Paksanya. Berusaha berani, tapi badannya bergetar.

Naruto melompat ke atap dinding yang lain, dan gerakannya membuat jatuhnya batu bata. Para polisi penculik gelisah dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah jatuhnya batu bata.

Tanpa suara, Naruto mendarat di belakang mereka.

Dia mencengkram bagian kepala Billy, lalu menariknya hingga lepas dari raganya.

 ***Crack!***

"S-suara a-apa i-itu?" Tanya Chris.

 ***Bruk!"**

Rex merasakan suatu benda di kakinya. Dia menggunakan zippo untuk mendapat penerangan.

Dia mengangkat benda tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yang dia pegang, adalah kepala temannya dengan mata melotot dan rahang terbuka.

Memanfaatkan momen, Naruto menusuk leher Chris dengan Risemear, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bergerak; dia akhiri hidupnya dengan membelah kepalanya menjadi dua bagian.

Rex menembak asal ke seluruh ruangan. _"Fuck you! ***Bang!" *Bang!" *Bang!" "Bang!" "Bang!" "Bang!" "Click!" *Click!***_ "

Pelurunya habis bersamaan dengan kegiatannya yang terhenti, dia memandang ke bawah dan melihat pedang hitam menancap di dadanya.

"A-ap—"

"Sampaikan salam dariku untuk Hades."

"T-tungg—"

 ***Jrrash!***

Naruto memotong semua organ dalam milik Rex, dalam satu kali tebasan.

 _"Apapun yang kau perbuat, apapun yang kau lakukan. 'Tia' akan selalu mendukungmu. Tidak peduli hal itu baik, maupun hal itu buruk."_

Naruto melangkah ke si anak perempuan, dia berjongkok dan melepaskan ikatan, kain, dan perban; yang melekat pada wajah.

Setelah selesai, anak perempuan itu membuka mata dan berkedip beberapa kali, memperlihatkan mata yang kemerahan seperti habis menangis.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyanya parau dan sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, dia mengusap-ngusap rambut si anak perempuan dan berkata. "Pahlawan keadilan."

 _"Kau adalah simbol, Naruto. Simbol umat manusia, harapan, pelindung, lalu keadilan. Karna di akhir... Kau yang akan pertama maju melawan 'itu' dan menyelesaikannya."_

"Seperti Moon Knight?" Tanya perempuan itu antusias. Melupakan hal mengerikan yang telah terjadi padanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sama persis, tapi tanpa jubah dan cakram berwarna perak." Dia menggendong si anak perempuan. "Kau seorang fangirl Marvel, eh?"

"Ya, dan aku bangga dengan itu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Piper, Piper McLean."

* * *

 **[ Camp Half-Blood ]**

 **-Morning-**

* * *

Percy mengerang menahan sakit, dia baru saja ditendang keluar matras oleh salah satu putra Ares.

Chiron datang kepadanya, dengan membawa kotak P3K. "Bergulat bukan keahlianmu, Percy. Mungkin kita ganti pelajaran yang lain."

"Ganti dengan?"

Percy memegang busur dan sebuah panah di tangan kirinya. Dia menarik panah sekuat yang dia bisa dan melepasnya tanpa hambatan.

 ***Tump!***

"Ah."

Dan menancap pada bokong centaurus kita.

"MAAF!"

Percy terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafas, keringat hasil olahraga larinya berjatuhan di tanah.

"Kau tak usah cemas," Kata peri-hutan, yang mengajar pelajaran olahraga lari. "Kami para peri hutan sudah berabad-abad latihan, kami berlatih lari untuk menghindar dari para dewa yang selalu kasmaran."

 _'Ya, tak usah cemas. Tapi aku malu berlari lebih lambat dari sebuah pohon.' Pikir Percy._

Dari semuanya, hanya berkanolah yang dia bisa. Dan itu bukan kemahiran yang orang lain harapkan dari seorang anak yang mengalahkan minotaurus.

* * *

 **With Naruto Group**

* * *

 ***Brrummm!***

"Mungkin sudah beberapa kali kubilang padamu; Terima kasih karna telah menolong putriku kemarin malam."

Mereka bertiga. Naruto, Will( tertidur ), dan Clarisse( tertidur ) sedang berada di sebuah mobil warna putih kepunyaan Tristan McLean, pria keturunan asli amerika dengan tinggi 5'6 dan rambut hitam, dan mata hitam. Dia berprofesi sebagai seorang super star, dan merupakan ayah kandung dari Piper McLean.

"Sama-sama, Mr. McLean." Kata Naruto.

Tristan tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan uang tambahan untuk perjalananmu."

"...Diberi tumpangan sampai San Francisco sudah lebih cukup menurutku."

"Ah, kau anak baik rupanya."

 _'Aku, ragu.'_

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu pergi ke kota itu?" Tanya Tristan, penasaran.

Karena bosan, Piper mengambil smart phonenya dan mulai memainkan game _Marvel's Champions._

"Berlibur." Jawab bohong Naruto. Dia memandang kaca, dan melihat seekor pegasus terbang di sisi jembatan.

"Mr. McLean, bisa kau tepikan mobilnya sebentar?"

* * *

Naruto keluar dari mobil, dan mendekati pegasus, yang mendarat di depannya.

Dia melihat seorang remaja rambut pirang dan mata biru elektrik turun dari sang kuda bersayap; Berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Remaja itu mengenakan kaos ungu dengan celana panjang hitam. Dia memiliki sebuah tato dengan gambar seekor elang dan tulisan SPQR di lengan kanan dengan sebelas garis. Di sudut bibirnya, terdapat bekas luka kecil yang entah dapat dari mana.

 _"Quis pater est tibi nomen? ( Siapa nama ayahmu? )"_ Tanya remaja itu dengan nada menuntut.

Naruto melengkungkan alisnya, sedikit tertarik dengan bahasa yang digunakan remaja tersebut. _'Latin rupanya.'_

Dia menghela nafas, sebelum membalas. _"In nomine patris mea est Chaos ( Nama ayahku adalah Chaos )."_ Remaja itu mengangguk puas dengan balasannya.

"Aku pastikan kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke utara?" Tanya remaja itu dengan nada santai dan tidak menuntut.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyanya serius.

Bukannya menjawab, remaja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Mengetahui hal ini, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, dan kedua gender mirip tersebut saling berjabat satu sama lain.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jason Grace." Kata pemilik nama dengan nada monoton. "Putra Jupiter, anak Romawi."

"Kau mengikutiku dari tadi."

"Atas perintah _Lord_ Jupiter," Ujar Jason. "Dia memberiku misi untuk mengawasimu, karna kau itu berpotensi sebagai ancaman."

 _'Paranoid.' Pikir Naruto._

"Sebelum kita pergi, bisa kau lakukan sumpah di Sungai Styx untuk tidak berbagi apa yang kita bicarakan disini?"

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Clarisse dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Dia menyadari kehadiran Jason. "Siapa dia?"

"Pergi mencari angin, namanya Jason Grace." Jawab Naruto. Dia menyikut Jason. "Masuklah."

"Eh, oh, ah, yah." Gagap Jason berkata. Dia tidak sengaja menatap Piper, dari balik spion depan.

Piper mengetahui tatapannya, blush muncul di kedua pipinya. "Hai." Sapanya malu-malu.

"...Hai."

Tristan, dengan headset di telinga, melirik ke putrinya. " _Pipes_ , wajahmu seperti tomat."

"A-ayah."

"Paman, boleh aku minta chocolate barnya lagi?"

"Tentu. Letak kotaknya ada di bawah kursimu, Will."

" _Kenapa_ , aku harus bertemu dua _jeruk_ sih."

"Hey, aku ini normal Clarisse ***Crunch!*** "

"Naruto, bukannya _jeruk_ adalah sebuah nama buah?"

"...Tolong jangan tanyai aku, aku masih ingin _normal_."

* * *

 **[ Camp Half-Blood ]**

* * *

Percy berada di beranda kayu, dengan Grover, yang menemaninya.

Dia gugup bukan main, pasalnya saat dia berlatih pedang bersama pondok sebelas. Anjing neraka dari Padang Hukuman **[ Field of Punishment ]** datang dan hampir membunuhnya. Jika saja, Chiron, tidak memanahnya duluan.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah; fakta dia merupakan putra Poseidon. Sang dewa laut mengklaimnya, dan itu hanyalah membuat suasana jauh lebih buruk.

"Wah, wah, wah." Kata Mr.D dengan seringai. "Peter, kau datang juga."

" _Percy_."

"Terserah. Oh, hai Granny."

" _Grover_."

"Terserah."

Setelah ini selesai, Percy harus ingat membeli obat sakit kepala.

"Aku tak sangka si tua bangka itu, sangat _horny_ dua belas tahun yang lalu." Kata Dionysus. Badai lalu menerpa beranda, dan membuat cola dietnya lepas dari tangan.

"Bagus, ini balasanmu. Dasar maniak _kumis_."

Chiron, yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda palsu, hanya diam mendengar perkataan sang dewa kegilaan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Penny."

" _Percy_."

"Terserah. Kau boleh menuruti apa mauku," Kata Dionysus. "Aku ingin membakar tubuhmu itu sampai molekul-molekul terkecil hingga menjadi abu. Lalu abu itu akan kuserahkan pada ayahmu sebagai trophy Olympus. Tapi, Chiron si super-horse. Memberitahuku bahwa hal itu sangat bertentangan dengan tugasku di perkemahan terkutuk ini; Menjaga kalian anak-anak manja dari bahaya."

"Terbakar itu salah satu bentuk _bahaya_ , Mr.D" Sela Chiron.

"Omong kosong," Kata Dionysus. "Si anak kuda tidak akan kesakitan kok. Yang pasti, aku sudah setuju untuk menahan diri. Bagaimana jika aku merubahmu menjadi anjing laut, pasti imut, setuju?"

"Mr.D—" Chiron memperingatkan.

Dionysus memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chiron _save the day_ , yay." Dia bangkit dari kursi. "Ada rapat darurat di Olympus, para dewa harus datang ke sana secepat mungkin." Dia menatap sang centaurus. "Jika si anak kuda masih ada di sini, akan kuubah dia menjadi anjing laut dengan merek _Atlantik_ tertulis di bagian hidung." Dia melirik Percy. "Satu hal lagi, Perseus Jackson —Percy berjengit mendengar nama aslinya—, kalau kau masih punya otak, kau akan memahami dua pilihan itu lebih baik, daripada hal yang Chiron rasa harus kau lakukan."

Dia meraih sekembar kartu remi, memuntirnya, dan kartu itu menjadi segi empat plastik.

Dionysus menjentikkan jari.

Udara tampak melipat dan membengkok di sekelilingnya. Kartu plastik yang tadi dia pegang, menghilang, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang lenyap.

Chiron tersenyum kepada Percy. "Duduklah, Percy. Kau juga, Grover." Mereka menuruti apa yang ia minta.

"Beri tahu aku, Percy." Kata Chiron. "Apa pendapatmu tentang anjing neraka itu?"

"Anjing itu bikin saya takut," Kata Percy. Badannya menggigil mendengar nama itu. "Andai kau tidak memanahnya, aku pasti sudah mati."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan yang lebih buruk, Percy. Jauh lebih buruk, sebelum misimu selesai."

"Misi ... Apa?"

"Misimu tentu saja. Kau mau menerimanya 'kan, Percy?"

* * *

 **With Naruto Group**

* * *

Tristan memberhentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat pengisian bensin, dia baru sadar bensin yang ia punya hampir habis.

"Baik anak-anak, kalian tunggulah di sini. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar." Katanya, sebelum pergi menuju toilet.

"Tak mungkin, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Moon Knight?" Tanya Piper tidak percaya pada Jason, yang memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Err, yah."

"Iron Man?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Bisik Clarisse di telinga Naruto. "Maksudku, dia itu bukan berasal dari perkemahan kita. Bisa saja dia—"

"Aku percaya padanya," Ucap Naruto. "Berikanlah dia satu kesempatan."

Will kemudian memisahkan diri dari yang lain, dia melihat-lihat dan menyadari tidak ada pekerja lelaki di tempat itu, yang ada hanyalah pekerja wanita.

Itu pun satu orang.

"Maaf, Mrs, apa hanya kau seorang yang bekerja disini?" Tanyanya.

Mrs, tersenyum kearahnya. " _Yesss_ , putra Apollo."

"Begitu," Will berkedip. "Putra Apollo? Apa maksudmu, Mrs?" dia melihat _Mrs_ , tiba-tiba memiliki sisik dan tubuhnya berubah wujud seperti makhluk serpent.

" _Ssss time for meal~_ "

"...Tolong?"

* * *

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar sendirinya, membuat Naruto, Clarisse, lalu Jason, bersiaga.

"Gempa bumi." Kata Piper, panik.

Naruto menaruh lengan kanannya ke bawah, memastikan tidak ada _sesuatu_ di dalamnya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar.

"SEMUA MENGHINDAR!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, sembilan kepala besar berbentuk berlian dan seperti kadal, muncul dari bawah tanah dengan melepas sebuah raungan.

* * *

 **With Will**

* * *

Will hampir terjengkang karena getaran tanah. GPPH **(1)** miliknya, memaksanya untuk melompati ludah racun yang disemburkan oleh sang drakanae.

" _Ssss_ kau tidak akan selamat putra Apollo. Aku pastikan kau akan kubunuh."

Will melirik teman-temannya, yang sedang berhadapan dengan seekor Hydra.

"Seorang laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah lari dari pertempuran," dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Drakanae. "Teman-temanku sedang bertarung sekuat tenaga. Karna itu..."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa senjata di kedua tanganmu itu." Kata Drakanae sambil tertawa mengejek.

Will memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan dada, sebelum mulai berbicara dengan nada yang berirama lembut.

 _"Ayahku, Apollo_

 _Dewa Melambangkan Matahari._

 _Ayahku, Apollo_

 _Berikanlah kekuatan pada anakmu ini."_

Sinar berwarna emas menyelimuti tangan kiri Will, menghilang, dan meninggalkan sebuah busur berbahan perunggu surgawi.

Drakanae kaget. "Tidak mungkin."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Will menarik tali busur, lalu membidiknya pada Drakanae. "Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal ini; Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Panah perunggu muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Membasmi ular itu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku sejak aku terlahir."

* * *

Naruto berguling saat satu kepala Hydra mencoba memakannya. _'Aku harus menahan diri.' Pikirnya._

"Apa itu badai?" Tanya Piper.

Jason diam-diam berterima kasih pada Trivia ( Dewi Sihir Romawi ) yang telah membuat kabut untuk menutupi _apa_ , yang tidak boleh di lihat.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan koin berwarna emas dengan tulisan 'Ivlivs' dari kantung celananya, membalikkannya, dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah pedang yang berwarna emas.

* * *

Suara geraman terdengar dari belakang mereka, membuat Clarisse dan Piper, memutar badannya ke belakang.

Mereka melihat; seekor anjing raksasa seukuran badak, dengan mata seperti genangan lava, dan gigi tajam sebesar belati.

"Anjing neraka." Kata Clarisse, tombak kebanggaannya dia pegang erat-erat.

Piper ketakutan, dia belum pernah bertemu makhluk semengerikan itu sebelumnya.

Clarisse menyadari ini, dan berucap. "Piper, mendekatlah kepadaku."

"C-Clarisse—"

"Aku sudah berhutang budi pada ayahmu, setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa membalasnya."

 ***Crrash***

* * *

Clarisse mendengar suara tebasan di belakangnya.

Dia menoleh sedikit, dan melihat satu kepala Hydra, terlepas dari badannya.

"Pertahanmu gampang diserang, kau benar-benar harus banyak berlatih rupanya."

Clarisse tahu siapa yang berbicara. "Memotong satu kepala, sama saja dengan menambahkan dua kepala lain. Kau harusnya tahu tentang hal ini, 'kan, Naruto?"

Tanpa melihat balik, Naruto membalas. "Kau jaga punggung, aku jaga dada."

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

Hanya dua kata yang terucap, tapi sangat bermakna untuk sang putra Chaos.

"Jangan mati."

* * *

Naruto muncul di atas Hydra, dengan Risemear setia menemaninya.

 ** _"Charge: Lightning Red"_**

Aliran listrik berwarna merah, terkumpul, dan menari-nari di bagian mata pedangnya.

Jason, menggunakan kemampuan **_Aerokinesis_** miliknya, terbang dan menjaga jarak dari sang kadal/naga immortal.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan?" Pikir Jason, tergelitik menonton aksi yang akan Naruto lakukan. 'Aku memang tidak tahu akan adanya eksistensi listrik warna merah, tapi, melawan Hydra seperti itu—'_

 ** _"Thunder Shock"_**

Naruto membanting Risemear, kearah sembilan kepala Hydra.

 ***CTAR!***

Semua kepala Hydra meraung dan menggeliat kesakitan, tubuh besarnya terlihat kaku, dan, bau gosong tercium darinya.

"Kau tidak bantu aku?"

"Wuh!"

Jason hampir saja melompat, tapi dia ingat ia berada di udara sekarang.

Naruto sedikit tidak suka, padahal si putra Jupiter bisa membuat belalang kagum dengan lompatannya.

Si anak langit, menatap kesal pada si anak pencipta tersebut. "Jangan lakukan itu!" Bentaknya.

"Melakukan apa?" Naruto membalas, senyum miring tertempel di mukanya.

"Tadi!"

"Apa?"

"Teleportasi!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, sebelum dia mendarat ke tanah.

"Ada yang rabun rupanya," Gumamnya. "Itu 'kan, bukan teleportasi."

Hydra terlihat mulai bergerak, Jason, yang sadar, mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

Guntur kuning menyambar senjatanya.

 ** _"Charge: Lightning Red"_**

Dan listrik merah mengelilingi Risemear.

"Putra Jupiter, kau serang Hydra dari sisi bersebrangan dengan ku, kita habisi dia secara bersamaan." Kata/Perintah Naruto.

Jason berkedip. "Aku pikir... Kau suka menyerang sendirian?"

Naruto menoleh padanya. "Ada satu hal yang telah aku pelajari dari seseorang, Jason. Kau tidak dapat mencapai apapun, jika kau sendirian terus. Lagipula," Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau adalah teman, dan sekutuku, Jason Grace. Dan bantuan yang akan kau berikan hari ini, akan kuingat sampai akhir hayatku."

Jason tertegun mendengarnya, dia merasa aneh karna dari semua orang, orang yang ia anggap ancamanlah yang berkata seperti itu.

Naruto melihatnya sebagai _Jason_. Bukannya _Golden Boy_ , ataupun _Son of the King_.

Jason tersenyum tulus. "Ayo kita laksanakan rencanamu itu." Ujarnya dengan penuh tekad.

Dua kepala Hydra berusaha menggapai Naruto, dia lalu menghilang, dan muncul di arah bagian timur.

Sedangkan Jason berada di bagian barat.

Sambil mengangguk, mereka berdua mengayunkan Ivlivs dan Risemear kearah sembilan kepala Hydra.

Dua serangan bertipe elemen sama, menyambar, dan menghancurkan musuhnya dalam kilatan.

 ***CTAR!***

 ***CTAR!***

* * *

 **With Will**

* * *

Will baru saja membunuh Drakanae, dengan memanahnya sebanyak lima kali. Dia melongo melihat apa yang Naruto dan Jason lakukan.

* * *

 **With Clarisse and Piper**

* * *

Clarisse memandang mayat anjing neraka, melepuh, dan menyatu dengan tanah.

Dia sedikit bingung dengan Piper, itu dikarenakan anjing neraka tampak menuruti apa yang dia katakan.

 _'Itu seperti Charmspeak.'_

"...Woahhhh!" Kata Piper, terkagum-kagum dengan aksi yang diperagakan Jason dan Naruto.

* * *

Naruto memandangi badan Hydra, yang telah berubah menjadi debu berwarna emas.

"Itu tadi... Hebat." Kata Jason, merasa tidak percaya dengan efek serangan mereka.

Dia terjatuh ke tanah, dan mendekat pada Naruto.

Naruto meliriknya. "Mengagumkan, 'bukan?" Tanyanya. Jason menoleh balik.

"Ya."

Bromance telah tercip—

"Jason."

"Apa, Naruto?"

"Area pertarungan ini, telah kita porak-porandakan rupanya."

"...Itu idemu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

"Pengkhianat!"

* * *

 **[ Ninja World ]**

 **-In Same Time-**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut putih, dan memiliki mata merah, sedang memandang diam ke udara.

Mulutnya terbuka. "Jadi, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Lubang cacing terbentuk di atas langit.

"World-Eater."

 ***GROARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!***

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Fighting scene pertama saya, maaf jika sedikit jelek ya reader :D**

 **(1): Gangguan pemusatan dan perhatian hiperaktifitas.**

 **P.S: apa ada typo di chap ini?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan )

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: What?  
**

* * *

Percy, dengan ransel yang berisi satu set pakaian ganti dan sikat gigi, sedang berada di Toko perkemahan untuk mengambil seratus dolar dan dua puluh drachma emas, yang kata Chiron telah dia titipkan di sini.

"Ini, Percy." Kata si kasir berkelamin wanita, memberikan dua benda yang dimaksud pada sang putra laut. "Semoga sukses." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Annabeth membawa topi Yankee ajaibnya, topi yang bisa membuat pemakainya jadi tembus pandang. Dia juga membawa buku tentang arsitektur klasik modern, yang ditulis dalam bahasa yunani kuno, serta sebilah pisau perunggu, yang ia sembunyikan di lengan bajunya.

Grover mengenakan kaki palsu dan celana agar dianggap manusia. Dia mengenakan topi hijau rasta, untuk menutupi tanduknya. Ransel jingga cerahnya dia selipkan punggungnya, yang dia isi penuh serpih logam dan buah apel.

Setelah siap, mereka melambaikan tangan kepada para pekemah, lalu melangkah melewati Rumah Besar, ladang stroberi, dan pohon pinus tinggi yang dulunya adalah Thalia, putri Zeus.

Chiron menanti mereka di ujung bukit, dengan menduduki sebuah kursi roda. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria seperti peselancar, mengenakan pakaian ala supir.

Ada yang mencolok dari pria itu; Di bagian tangan, leher, dan dahinya, terdapat mata ekstra.

Eww.

"Dia Argus," Kata Chiron. "Dia akan mengantar kalian sampai ke kota, dan yah, pasang mata keadaan sekitar."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh, dan melihat Luke; datang sambil membawa sepasang sepatu basket.

"Hai!" Katanya sambil terengah-engah. "Beruntungnya aku, masih sempat bertemu kalian."

Annabeth merona, hal yang biasa terjadi ketika Luke berada di dekatnya.

"Cuma ingin bilang semoga sukses." Ucap Luke. "Dan kupikir, ini mungkin bisa bermanfaat."

Dia menyerahkan sepatu itu kepada Percy, lalu berseru. _"Maia!"_

Sayap burung putih menyembul dari tumit sepatu itu, Percy yang kaget, melepas sepatu tersebut dari tangannya.

Luke mengambil sepatu itu sebelum jatuh, dan melipat sayapnya, yang menghilang kemudian. "Sepatu itu sangat bermanfaat semasa aku menjalankan misi dahulu. Hadiah dari Ayah." Katanya, sebelum memberikan sepatu itu kepada Percy. "Meskipun, aku jarang menggunakannya selama ini." Raut wajahnya sedih setelahnya.

Jika Percy perempuan, dia pasti sudah merona saat ini.

"Luke," Katanya. "Makasih."

"Dengar, Percy," Luke tampak rikuh. "Banyak harapan bertumpu dibahumu, jadi, bunuh beberapa monster untukku, oke?"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, Luke menepuk kepala Grover, lalu memeluk Annabeth, yang kelihatan mau pingsan.

Setelah Luke Pergi, Chiron menyuruh Annabeth untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Ini," Dia memberikan bola seukuran bola tennis berwarna hitam dengan bulatan merah di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Annabeth. "Benda ajaib?"

"Tekan bulatan merah ini," Kata Chiron, menghiraukan pertanyaan si gadis blonde. "Dalam kasus, kalian bertemu makhluk yang sangat kuat."

"Jelaskan dulu apa—"

"Percy, kemarilah."

Annabeth cemberut. Dia berjalan menuruni bukit, menuju ke van putih yang parkir di baju jalan. Argus mengikuti, sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Semestinya aku melatihmu lebih baik," Kata Chiron. "Andai aku punya lebih banyak waktu, Hercules, Jason— Mereka, mereka semua berlatih lebih lama darimu."

Percy tidak marah soal itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin—" Dia menggerem bibirnya.

Ia tidak ingin didengar seperti anak manja, tapi, bolehkah Percy berharap? Kalau ayahnya juga memberikan sebuah benda ajaib untuknya.

"Aku in payah!" Chiron tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi tanpa ini." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku jas, dan menyerahkannya kepada Percy.

Doa Percy terkabulkan. "Wah," Katanya takjub. "Terima kasih, Chiron."

"Percy, pena itu adalah hadiah dari ayahmu. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menyimpannya, tanpa tahu kaulah pemilik aslinya. Semua sudah jelas sekarang, kau salah satu yang diramalkan, Percy. Kau salah satunya." Ujar Chiron, berbahagia layaknya anak kecil mendapat mainan.

Percy mencopot penutup pena, dan pena itu semakin memanjang dan berat di tangan kanannya. Dalam setengah detik, dia memegang pedang perunggu bermata dua yang berkilauan, gagangnya berbalut kulit, dihiasi jendul-jendul berwarna emas.

"Pedang ini memiliki sejarah panjang dan tragis yang tak perlu kita bahas." Jelas Chiron. "Dan nama pedangnya, adalah Anaklusmos."

"Riptide— Air Surut." Percy menerjemahkan, sedikit kaget karna bahasa Yunani Kuno, tampak mudah dia baca.

"Sekarang tutup lagi pena itu."

Percy menyentuhkan tutup pena itu pada ujung pedang, yang menyusut menjadi pena kembali. Dia selipkan pena tersebut ke saku dengan gugup.

Chiron tersenyum geli. "Jangan khawatir, Percy." Katanya.

"Jangan khawatir apa?"

"Kau kehilangan pena," Percy malu berat.

"Pena itu sudah disihir," Kata Chiron. "Dan akan selalu muncul di saku manapun. Coba saja." Percy awalnya tidak percaya, tapi karna penasaran, dia melempar pena tersebut sejauh-jauhnya.

"Perlu waktu," Kata Chiron. "Nah, coba lihat saku jaketmu sekarang."

Percy melihat saku jaketnya, dan pena itu ada disana.

"Oke, yang ini _coo_ l banget," Percy mengakui. "Tapi, bagaimana jika ada manusia melihatku menghunus pedang."

"Kabut itu hal yang ampuh Percy." Jawab Chiron.

"Oh."

Dia melirik sepatu basket di tangan kirinya. "Ini bagaimana?"

Raut wajah sang pelatih pahlawan sedikit gelap. "Luke berniat baik, Percy." Katanya. "Tetapi, terbang ke udara," Dia menggeleng. "Itu hal yang terlarang, untuk seorang yang terlahir dari laut."

Percy mengangguk, kecewa, lalu mendapat ide. "Hey, Grover. Mau benda ajaib?"

Grover memiliki binar di matanya. "Sungguh?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Percy telah mengikat sepatu tersebut di kaki palsu Grover.

 _"Maia!"_ Teriak Grover.

Dia terbang dengan cukup baik, tetapi kemudian terjatuh ke tanah, sehingga tubuhnya terseret menuruni bukit.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Berlatihlah," Seru Chiron kepadanya. "Hanya masalah waktu, sebelum kau bisa menguasainya."

Grover seperti mesin pemotong rumput yang dirasuki setan, itu yang Percy pikirkan.

Dia lalu mengikuti Grover ke bawah bukit, meninggalkan Chiron dalam wujud aslinya.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, sang centaurus memiliki keringat dingin di sekujur wajahnya.

"Aku harap... Naruto tidak marah padaku."

* * *

 **[ In Hospital ]**

 **With Naruto Group**

* * *

Piper menggenggam tangan Clarisse erat-erat, raut wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja," Kata Clarisse, mencoba memberikan bantuan berupa kata-kata penenang. "Kata dokter, nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Jason dan Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan, yang bernomor 38.

Jason menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit," Balas Naruto, suara yang dia keluarkan terdengar kasual. Dia kemudian melangkah melewati kerumunan yang berlalu-lalang di koridor.

Will menghela nafas. "Kita semua ternyata bodoh juga yah, bertarung, tanpa mengingat paman sedang berada di toilet." Gumamnya, sebelum pandangannya menjadi sedikit dingin. "Oh ya, Grace."

"Apa?"

Dia melirik pada Jason. "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu; Berdua, jangan disini."

Jason terdiam, instingnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh si putra Apollo bukanlah hal baik.

Si anak Romawi lalu mengangguk, tangan kanannya dia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya, tempat dimana koin emasnya ia simpan.

* * *

 **[ Outside of Hospital ]**

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto terlihat duduk di suatu kursi panjang, dengan kedua bola matanya tertutup.

 _"T-tia, a-aku baru saja—"_

 _"Itu bukan salahmu Naruto."_

 _"S-seorang, tewas olehku Tia."_

 _"Anggap saja itu mimpi buruk, mengerti?"_

Dia membuka kedua bola matanya, nafasnya terhembus dengan tidak beraturan. _'Ingatan itu lagi.' Pikirnya. Wajahnya di hadapkan ke atas. 'Pecahan masa lalu yang membuatku menjadi sekarang.'_

"Pikiran yang sibuk adalah pikiran yang berbahaya, kau tahu."

Suara seorang pria, tiba-tiba duduk di samping Naruto dengan komik di tangannya.

Naruto terdiam. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, berarti kau bukan manusia." Katanya.

Pria itu terkekeh sambil mengganti halaman. "Prediksi yang tepat." Pujinya. "Hmm, Moon Knight benar-benar sadis dalam membunuh lawannya."

"Apa maumu?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, dia menutup komik tersebut, dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Akhirnya, komik itu selesai aku tamatkan." Katanya sedikit senang, pandangannya difokuskan pada Naruto. "Kau penyuka Marvel? DC? Atau mungkin... Penyuka keduanya?"

"...Aku punya banyak pertanyaan." Gumam Naruto, menyadari kalau perkataannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku setuju, setiap orang tidak pernah puas hanya dengan satu pertanyaan." Ucapnya. "Nah, Naruto, tanyakanlah apa yang ingin kau tahu."

Naruto menatap kedua bola mata pria tersebut, memiliki warna abu-abu, yang sangat mirip dengannya.

* * *

 **[ In Hospital – The Bottom Parking Floor ]**

 **With Will and Jason**

* * *

"Jadi," Kata Jason. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Will menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Kembalikan." Katanya.

"Kembalikan apa?"

"Patung Athena."

Jason terdiam, ekspresi santainya berubah menjadi waspada. "Begitu yah, aku agak lupa kalau kita ini adalah _musuh_ , yang sejak lama berperang." Ujarnya, dia mengedarkan pandangan, dan melihat-lihat apakah ada orang lain selain mereka. "Aku terkejut kau tidak menghampiriku, ketika pertemuan pertama kita."

"Naruto akan menghalangi jalanku," Kata Will. Busur pemberian dari ayahnya muncul. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dia terlahir bukan dari Yunani, jadi ia tidak merasakan _martabat yang terinjak-injak_ oleh _orang yang tidak tahu diri_."

Ivlivs berbentuk tombak terletak di tangan Jason.

"Singkatnya; kita akan bertempur habis-habisan 'bukan?"

* * *

 **[ In Hospital: Front of The Room 38 ]**

 **With Clarisse and Piper**

* * *

Piper melihat seorang wanita dengan setelan kerja abu-abu, dengan mata coklat dan rambut hitam sepunggung.

"Piper, sudah waktunya kita pulang." Kata wanita itu, menggenggam tangan Piper.

Clarisse melengkungkan alisnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

"Jane." Kata wanita itu bernama Jane. "Manager dan Baby sitter Piper."

* * *

 **[ In Hospital: The Bottom Parking Floor ]**

 **{ Will v Jason }**

* * *

 ***Wuushh!***

 ***Ctaangg!***

Jason menangkis panah yang dilayangkan oleh Will, dia menusukkan tombaknya ke perut Will.

Will menghindari tusukan itu, yang sebenarnya hanyalah tipuan, yang Jason incar adalah rahang Wil.

 ***Bugh!***

Dia memukul rahangnya dengan keras, membuatnya terbang, dan mendarat di atas mobil.

Will mengerang, menahan sakit, di punggung.

Jason melompat kearahnya, dengan mengarahkan ujung tombaknya pada leher Will.

Will berguling ke sisi kanan, tepat sebelum Ivlivs mengenainya.

 ***CRASSH!***

Will menggunakan Audiokinesisnya, dan melepas teriakan ultra sonik dari mulutnya.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Tidak kuat menahan teriakan tersebut, tubuh Jason terpental kearah dinding pembatas.

 ***BRAK!***

"Gah!"

Jason terjatuh ke bawah, dia berdiri, dan melihat Will berjalan kepadanya.

"Berikan. Patung. Athena." Kata si keturunan Yunani, dengan nada memaksa.

Jason menggeram, kedua mata biru elektriknya menyala dalam emosi yang tidak dapat di tahan.

Dia mengubah Ivlivs menjadi bentuk pedang, lalu mengalirkan petir kuning dari tangan ke senjatanya.

Dengan teriakan penuh amarah, Jason mengayunkan Ivlivs kearah Will, melepas gelombang petir yang cukup besar untuk membunuh lawannya.

Will, yang tidak ingin menjadi _burnman_ , berguling ke samping.

Serangan yang meleset tersebut, mengenai sebuah mobil.

 ***KABOOM!***

Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, muncul cahaya dan kilatan di tengah mereka, yang menghilang, dan memperlihatkan dua orang pria.

"Will, berhentilah/Jason Grace. Kau telah melewati batas." Kata dua pria itu bersamaan.

* * *

 **[ Outside of Hospital ]**

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto memandang peluit biru gelap di lehernya.

 _"Kalau kau butuh tumpangan di udara, tiuplah peluit ini sebanyak dua kali. Ingat, dua kali, jangan lebih."_

Naruto berdiri, dia berjalan ke pintu utama rumah sakit, sebelum sebuah ledakan memancing perhatiannya.

 ***KABOOM!***

Naruto terkejut tentu saja, dia mengedarkan pandangan, dan merasakan kehadiran empat orang, di lantai parkir paling bawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari kearah sana.

* * *

"A-ayah." Kata Will terbata-bata, melihat seorang pria dengan rambut emas, mata berwarna biru laut, memakai kacamata hitam, jas hitam, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu hitam.

Apollo tersenyum lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, nak. Bagaimana keadaan Naomi?" Sapa sekaligus tanyanya.

"Dia sehat."

"Apakah badannya masih _hot_ seperti biasa?"

Wajah Will sedikit merah, dan Apollo menyeringai seperti idiot. "Ekspresi itu sudah membuktikan jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, Will, ibumu memang seorang _MILF_ di mata pria dan remaja pubertas."

"Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak berguna menurutku, Apollo."

Suara lain.

Apollo menurunkan, lalu memasukkan kacamatanya ke kantung jeans. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan menghadap ke seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang, dengan jenggot yang dipangkas rapi. Dia memiliki mata biru elektrik, dan mengenakan toga berwarna biru langit.

"Pops!" Kata Apollo riang, tangannya terulur ke depan. "Peluk?"

Jupiter menyilangkan kedua lengannya, tatapan datar, dingin, dan serius, tertempel di mukanya. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani candaanmu itu." Dia menoleh pada Jason. "Jason, kau sudah lalai dalam tugas yang aku berikan, sekarang, kembalilah ke perkemahan Jupiter."

Jason melotot. "Tapi, ayah—"

Mengabaikan pernyataan protes dari putranya, Jupiter menggunakan _kabut_ untuk menghapus ingatannya mengenai misi ini.

Selesai, Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, sebelum kilat menyambar Jason beserta dirinya, membawa mereka pergi dari sana.

* * *

Naruto sampai, dan melihat Will dengan Apollo sedang bercengkrama.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, ke sebuah mobil yang kelihatan gosong.

 _'Sumber ledakan tersebut ternyata itu rupanya.' Pikirnya._

"Hello paman kecil!" Seru Apollo, sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"Hah?"

* * *

 **With Percy Group**

* * *

Hujan telah turun.

Percy, Annabeth, dan Grover. Sedang menunggu bus di halte dengan gelisah.

Bosan, mereka memutuskan bermain sepak takraw dengan salah satu apel milik Grover.

Dari ketiganya, Annabeth tampak hebat, dia mampu memantulkan apel dari lututnya, bahunya, sikunya, bagian manapun itu. Percy juga tidak terlalu payah.

Permainan itu berakhir ketika dia melontarkan apel itu pada Grover, yang bukannya ditangkap, malah dimakan dengan mulut.

Grover berusaha meminta maaf, tetapi Percy dan Annabeth, tidak mendengar, karna sibuk terpingkal-pingkal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka mengantri untuk naik, Grover memandang sekeliling, sembari mengendus-endus udara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Percy.

"Tidak," Balas Grover. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Percy curiga, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun, mulai bergerak.

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Untuk para reader setelah dipikir-pikir saya akan mengganti pairing untuk Naruto, kenapa? karna Clarisse udah punya kekasih ( Chris Rodriguez ) dan pairnya akan saya pilih sendiri, demi alur cerita.**

 **Maaf untuk wordnya yang agak sedikit dari chap sebelumnya.**

 **Its review time:**

 **Jingyoxy: Makasih atas sarannya :D**

 **bayuateng21: Kalau sama Artemis, kayanya gak bisa. dia membenci laki-laki sudah lamaaaaaaaa. jadi saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **adyp492: Saya senang jika anda suka :). Tentu, Percy akan tetap sebagai si Lightning Thief.**

 **mike: Maaf gan sepertinya saya memang terlalu buru-buru mengenalkan karakternya ( Jason, Piper ) tapi itu demi alur cerita. Untuk Bianca, agan tenang aja saya tidak akan membunuh dia. untuk perkenalan dua anak Hades mungkin agan harus tunggu dua-lima chapter lagi.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: Done :D**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: :D**

 **naru rinne: :D**

 **P.S: Disini ada yang sekolah di SMK Global?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing (Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan) Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New Directions and Lightning Girl**

* * *

Annabeth mencengkram lutut Percy. "Percy." Katanya.

Percy kebingungan, dia mengikuti arah tatapan si putri Athena.

 _'Oh tidak.'_

Dia melihat mantan guru matematikanya, duduk di paling depan dengan tampilan nenek tua, mengenakan gaun belendu kusut, sarung tangan renda, dan topi rajut tak berbentuk, yang menutupi wajahnya, terakhir, menenteng wol besar.

"Mengagumkan." Erang Grover.

Alecto memiliki binar di matanya, wajahnya yang jahat terlihat begitu gembira.

Di sebelah kirinya terdapat dua nenek tua, mengenakan topi hijau, yang lain topi ungu.

 _'Nenek kembar tiga,' Pikir Percy, dia merengsek di kursi, 'awal yang bagus untuk memulai misi bunuh diriku.'_

Bus melaju di jalan Manhattan, Percy merasa tubuhnya membeku dalam ketakutan. "Dia mati tidak terlalu lama," Katanya, berusaha mencegah suaranya gemetaran. "bukannya kau bilang, mereka terusir seumur hidup?"

"Kataku, jika kau _lucky_ ," Ucap Annabeth. "Jelas kau lagi sial."

 _"Di immortals!"_ Panik Grover. "Ketiganya ada disini."

"Tidak masalah," Kata Annabeth, yang sedang berpikir keras. "Erinyes. Ketiga monster terburuk dari Dunia Bawah. Bukan masalah. Bukan masalah. Kita menyelinap keluar dari jendela."

"Tapi ini jenis jendela yang tidak bisa dibuka." Kata Grover.

"Pintu belakang?" Usul Annabeth.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerang kalau ada saksi," Kata Percy, berharap. "Iya kan?"

"Mata manusia tidak terlalu bagus," Annabeth mengingatkan. "Mata mereka memproses apa yang ingin mereka lihat di kabut."

"Mereka akan melihat tiga orang nenek membunuh kita, 'kan?"

Annabeth memikirkannya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi, yang pasti kita tidak akan bisa mengandalkan bantuan manusia. Mungkin pintu darurat di atap...?"

Busnya sudah berada di Ninth Avenue, memasuki Terowongan Lincoln. Bus itu menjadi gelap, namun ada lampu di setiap lorong, yang memberi penerangan.

Alecto bangkit, dia menyatakan dengan nada datar, "Aku perlu ke kamar kecil."

"Aku juga," Kata si saudari kedua.

"Aku juga," Kata si saudari ketiga.

Mereka semua menyelesuri lorong.

Annabeth memberikan topi Yankeenya pada Percy, "Kenakan." Katanya paksa.

Percy melotot, dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh sang putri Athena.

Jujur saja, ia tidak suka dengan ide tersebut.

"Tidak akan."

Annabeth menggertakkan giginya. "Mereka mengincarmu, _seaweed brain_."

"Kau saja yang pakai, _wise girl_."

"Kaulah yang mereka inginkan," Annabeth berargumen. "Pakai ini, dan pergilah ke pintu keluar."

Percy melihat Alecto dan dua saudarinya hampir mendekatinya.

Frustrasi. Percy mengambil topi Yankee dan memakainya.

Ketika melihat ke bawah, dia menyadari tubuhnya telah menjadi kasat mata.

Percy mengendap-ngendap melangkah di lorong, berbekal nyali dan keberaniannya, dia berhasil melewati para Erinyes.

Alecto berhenti, mengendus-endus, dan menatap lurus-lurus kepada Percy, yang sedang panik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia dan saudari-saudarinya terus berjalan, membuat sang putra Poseidon bernafas lega.

Percy berhasil sampai ke bagian depan bus, sekarang, bus sudah hampir keluar dari Terowongan Lincoln. Dia baru hendak menekan tombol rem darurat, ketika mendengar suara lolongan dari belakang.

Percy menoleh, dan melihat para nenek itu, telah berubah menjadi makhluk seperti kelelawar berkulit cokelat dengan tangan-kaki bercakar seperti gargoyle. Tas mereka juga berubah menjadi cambuk berapi.

Ketiga Erinyes mengepung Annabeth dan Grover, melecut-lecutkan cambuk sambil mendesis. "Di mana? Di mana itu?"

Orang orang di bus menjerit-jerit. Mereka merapatkan diri di kursi masing-masing.

 _'Mereka jelas melihat sesuatu.' Pikir Percy._

"Dia tidak ada disini!" Teriak Annabeth. "Dia pergi!"

Ketiga Erinyes mengangkat cambuk.

Annabeth bersiap dengan pisau perunggunya, sedangkan Grover bersiap dengan kaleng timahnya.

Apapun yang Percy akan lakukan sekarang, benar-benar gila, dan harus diberi tepuk tangan karna keberaniannya (Baca: kebodohannya).

Perhatian si supir terpecah menjadi dua, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di balik kaca spion.

Percy mengambil keuntungan tersebut, masih dalam keadaan tak terlihat, dia menyambar kemudi dan menyentakannya ke kiri.

Semua orang histeris dan terlontar ke kanan, Percy mendengar suatu bunyi, yang dia harap adalah bunyi para Erinyes terbanting ke jendela.

"Hey!" Seru si sopir. "Apa yang—wah!"

Aksi memperebutkan kemudi dimulai oleh Percy dengan si supir, yang saling tidak mengalah dan bergulat satu sama lain.

Bus itu menghantam sisi terowongan, logam bergesekan, menyemburkan api sejauh satu kilometer di belakang bus.

Bus keluar dari Terowongan Lincoln dengan oleng dan memasuki jalan, yang sedang terjadi badai hujan.

Baik orang maupun monster terlontar-lantir di dalam bus. Mobil-mobil lain terpaksa menyingkir dan hampir tergilas oleh bus.

 _"DUMBASS!"_

 _"STUPID DRIVER!"_

 _"ASSHOLE!"_

 _"MORON!"_

 _"SON OF BITCH!"_

 _"FUCK YOU!"_

Percy sweatdrop.

Si supir nampaknya membawa bus ke salah satu jalan pedesaan di New Jersey. Daerahnya begitu sepi, terasa seperti di kuburan.

Di sebelah kiri, terdapat sebuah hutan, di sisi berlawanan terdapat Sungai Hudson. Si supir membelok kearah sungai.

Gagasan hebat yang dapat Percy lakukan; yaitu menginjak rem darurat.

Bus itu berputar satu lingkaran penuh pada aspal basah, dan menabrak pepohonan.

Lampu darurat menyala, pintu pun terbuka. Si supir adalah orang pertama yang keluar, diikuti penumpang lain sambil menjerit-jerit. Percy menyamping ke kursi supir, membiarkan mereka lewat.

Ketiga Erinyes berhasil berdiri tegak kembali. Mereka melecutkan cambuk pada Annabeth, tapi Annabeth berhasil menghindar. Grover melemparkan kaleng-kaleng timah miliknya, memberi bantuan untuk sang putri Athena.

Percy melihat ke pintu terbuka. Dia bisa kabur, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sang putra laut melepas topi Yankee, lalu berteriak. "Hey!"

Ketiga Erinyes menoleh, memperlihatkan taring kuning mereka yang mengerikan.

Alecto merengsek maju, kedua saudarinya melompat keatas kursi di samping kiri- kanan, merayap kearah Percy.

"Perseus Jackson," Kata Alecto, dengan tatapan seperti seekor predator. "Kau sudah menyinggung perasaan para dewa. Karna itu, kau akan mati di tanganku."

"Aku lebih suka waktu kau menjadi guru matematikaku." Ujar Percy.

Alecto menggeram.

Annabeth dan Grover bergerak di belakang para Erinyes dengan hati-hati, mencari peluang menyerang.

Percy mengambil pena dari sakunya, dan membuka tutupnya. Riptide memanjang menjadi pedang perunggu bermata dua.

Ketiga Erinyes terdiam.

"Menyerahlah sekarang," Ancam Alecto. "Jika kau tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan abadi."

"Mana mungkin aku mau!" Teriak Percy, sambil menghindari serangan lecutan cambuk dari Alecto.

"Percy awas!" Seru Annabeth.

Kedua Erinyes menerkam Percy di sisi lain, Percy menendang salah satu Erinyes, membuatnya terjungkang ke kursi. Erinyes lain berusaha mencakarnya, tapi Percy memotong cakar tersebut, lalu menebas kepala Erinyes, meledak, dan berubah menjadi debu.

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Annabeth menahan tubuh Alecto, disusul oleh Grover, yang mengambil cambuk dari tangannya.

"Aduh!" Jerit Grover, yang sedang melompat-lompat, seperti hewan kangguru. "Panas! Panas! Panas!"

Erinyes yang terjungkang ke kursi, menyerang Percy kembali. Sebelum sang monster itu mengayunkan cakarnya, Percy terlebih dahulu menyabet Riptide menuju lehernya. Erinyes menjerit, dan pecah menjadi embun.

Alecto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Annabeth. Dia menendang, menggigit, mendesis, dan mencakar. Tapi cengkraman sang putri Athena, tak dapat di taklukkan dengan mudah.

Grover telah selesai mengikat kaki dengan cambuknya sendiri. Mereka bertiga lalu mendorongnya ke lorong.

Alecto mencoba bangkit, tapi tak ada ruang untuk mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya, jadi, dia terus terjatuh-jatuh.

"Zeus akan menghancurkanmu," Janjinya. "Dan Hades akan mendapatkan jiwamu."

 _"Braccas meas vescimini!"_ Balas Percy, yang berarti _makan saja celanaku._

Guntur mengguncang bus.

"Keluar!" Teriak Annabeth.

Tanpa disuruh pun, Percy akan melakukannya.

Mereka bertiga keluar, dan menemukan penumpang lain kebingungan. Ada yang bertengkar dengan supir, mondar-mandir, atau berlari berputar-putar sambil berteriak "Kita akan mati!" Seorang turis berkemeja Hawaii, yang memegang kamera, mengambil foto Percy sebelum dia sempat menutup pedangnya.

 ***snap!***

"Tas kita." Sadar Grover. "Tas kita tertinggal—"

 ***DUAAARR!***

Bus meledak setelah tersambar guntur, bersamaan dengan lolongan kemarahan dari dalam, menandakan bahwa belumlah mati.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Kata Annabeth.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam hutan, sementara hujan deras tampak di background.

* * *

 **[ In Hospital ]**

 **With Naruto Group**

* * *

"Bisa kau jelaskan? Kenapa kau memanggilku paman kecil?"

Apollo nyengir, dia sudah menduga Naruto akan bertanya itu padanya. "Kau adalah anak sang pencipta, saudaramu adalah para _primordial_. Setua apapun aku darimu, dalam garis darah, kau adalah sosok _uncle_ di mata semua _deity_."

"Begitu," Gumam Naruto, lalu dia sadar akan sesuatu. "Mana Jason? Atau Piper? Bagaimana keadaan ayah Piper?"

"Wow, wow. Tenang, tenang. _Lil uncle_. Akan aku jawab satu-satu pertanyaanmu." Ujar Apollo, dia melanjutkan. "Untuk Piper. Baby sitternya telah membawanya pulang. Untuk Tristan. Dalam dua hari, dia akan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa. Untuk Jason. Dia telah di kembalikan ke perkemahan Jupiter."

"Di kembalikan? Bukankah tugasnya—"

"Yunani dan Romawi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Potong Apollo. "Kau tahu 'kan, apa alasannya?"

Naruto ingin meninju apapun saat ini, kenapa dia bisa lupa hal itu?

Ia melirik kearah Will dan Clarisse, yang sedang pingsan. "Apa motifmu melakukan ini?"

Naruto hampir saja ingin menebas leher sang dewa matahari, karna ulahnya tersebut.

Apollo meringis. "Mau bagaimana lagi," Katanya. "aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang luar, ikut campur dalam misimu, meskipun itu adalah keturunanku sendiri."

"Will dan Clarisse termasuk dalam petunjuk yang dikatakan Oracle." Kata Naruto, sedikit memicingkan mata. "suka atau tidak suka mereka akan ikut bersamaku."

Apollo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut hal itu tidak boleh terjadi," Balasnya. "aku membuat kesalahan ketika Oracle memberikan petunjuk untukmu."

Dia menambahkan. "Salah satu kekuasaanku adalah _prophecy_. Dengan kata lain; Oracle memberikan petunjuk berdasarkan masa yang akan mendatang."

"Apa yang kau katakan belum cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Masa depanmu itu unik, _lil uncle_. Selalu berubah-ubah, tak dapat di prediksi, tak dapat di ketahui, tak dapat di buktikan." Kata Apollo.

Naruto terdiam. "Aku anggap itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus." Ujarnya.

Apollo mengangguk. "Sangat. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, satu kesalahan yang kau perbuat, akan berdampak fatal untuk yang lainnya."

"Dan satu lagi, aku harus memberikan petunjuk yang baru untukmu."

Mata Apollo bercahaya emas, memaksa Naruto menutup kedua bola matanya.

 _ **Kau akan pergi ke tempat, dimana ketiga pusaka akan terkumpul.**_

 _ **Kau akan bertemu dengan, dua saudara kandung dari dunia bawah.**_

 _ **Waspadalah terhadap langit, anak pencipta, kau tidak diterima disana.**_

 _ **Dan diakhir kau akan menghadapi sang dewa yang tidak nyata.**_

Setelah cahaya itu hilang, Apollo terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apollo." Kata Naruto, khawatir.

Apollo mengangkat lengannya, dan menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Keadaanmu berbicara sebaliknya."

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, kau harus pergi secepatnya."

Naruto kebingungan, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Zeus mengincar nyawamu, saudari kembarku diperintahkan untuk membawamu."

* * *

Naruto terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanannya sendirian.

Apollo memberikan sebuah ransel: yang berisi sebuah cincin dan botol parfum.

 _"Dari Aphrodite. Untuk lil uncle. Itu katanya."_

Naruto tidak menanyakan perihal itu lagi.

Dia menekan bulatan di cincin tersebut, sebelum kilauan putih menyelimuti pandangannya.

* * *

Apollo tersenyum lebar, meskipun dia agak lelah karna sudah menggunakan setengah _godly power_ nya, tapi perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apollo, sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara seorang wanita, terdengar dari arah belakang.

Senyum Apollo memudar, digantikan dengan senyum yang biasa dia pakai untuk menutupi perasaan aslinya.

"Hai! Arty."

Arty aka Artemis. Merupakan seorang dewi perburuan, perawan, kelahiran, dan bulan. Dia memiliki rambut auburn, mata berwarna silver-kuning, mengenakan satu set pakaian pemburu full-silver, dan sandal.

Artemis diperintahkan oleh Zeus, ayahnya, untuk memburu sang putra Chaos. Zeus beranggapan bahwa putra Chaos akan memanfaatkan keadaan di Olympus, untuk menggusurkan tahtanya dan merebut posisinya sebagai raja di Olympus.

Sebagai dewi perburuan, tugas ini memang sangat cocok untuknya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa melacak bau putra Chaos. Artemis memutuskan meminta bantuan pada Apollo.

Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada saudara kembarnya tersebut, dalam hal cari-mencari, Apollo lah satu-satunya dewa yang dapat di andalkan.

Artemis menggeram, dia selalu kesal jika saudara idiotnya berkata seperti itu. "Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nickname bodohmu itu?"

"... Aku tahu kau menyayangiku _lil sis_."

"...Kau ingin aku tembak di mana? Lubang pantat atau alat vital?"

Apollo terkekeh. Menggoda saudari kembarnya memang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap saat. "Aku hanya bercanda, Artemis."

Artemis memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu."

"Menanyai tips untuk memikat hati para pria _bishounen_? Tenang, kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat."

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Teriak Artemis, dengan kedutan di dahi. "Apa kau tahu, letak putra Chaos?"

Apollo berharap dia bisa membeli waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Naruto. Karna ia tahu, misi yang diemban olehnya sangatlah _penting_. Sehingga tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menganggu atau mencoba-coba menghentikannya.

Sang dewa kejujuran menghela nafas berat.

"Akan ku beritahu. Dengan satu syarat."

Artemis menaikkan alisnya. "Syarat?"

"Yah, syarat. Kau lakukan syarat yang aku pinta. Sebagai balasan, akan kuberitahu lokasi putra Chaos."

Artemis berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus... Ikut serta dalam pembuatan video _porno_ , dengan judul _Sweet in Maiden Ass_. Bagaimana?"

"...Alat vitalmu akan ku musnahkan sekarang juga."

 _'Selamat tinggal. Apollo Jr. Pengorbananmu tidak akan tersia-siakan.'_

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto mendarat di sebuah kursi, di dalam kereta.

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa indra penglihatannya tidak membohonginya.

 _'Kereta?' Pikirnya. 'Apa artinya ini?'_

Naruto bangkit, lalu berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap lorong.

Sejauh ia memandang, ada beberapa orang selain dirinya, menaiki kereta ini.

Naruto tidak tahu tujuan kereta ini ke mana. Jadi, dia bertanya pada seorang pria.

"Permisi, _sir_ , boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Pria itu menengok. "Yah, silahkan saja."

"Kereta ini akan membawa kita kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke San Francisco, nak."

Naruto mengulas senyum miring.

* * *

Naruto kembali ke kursinya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, di luar hujan deras, bersamaan dengan hari telah menjelang malam.

Dia mengambil botol parfum dari ransel, lalu menyemprotkan parfum tersebut pada seluruh anggota tubuh.

Mengantuk, dia kemudian tertidur.

* * *

 _Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres, manik silvernya menatap sebuah ruangan bernuansa Yunani, lengkap dengan benda-benda yang akan selalu ada di sebuah kamar pribadi._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _Dan, dia tidak sendirian di ruangan tersebut._

 _Ada seorang gadis, berumur empat belas tahun. memiliki rambut hitam runcing, dengan pakaian seperti punk. Dia mengenakan pakaian kaos hitam, celana jeans compang-camping, dengan jaket hitam yang bertuliskan "Green Day"_

 _Yang menarik perhatian Naruto, adalah warna mata gadis itu berwarna biru elektrik._

 _Gadis itu duduk di atas kasur, tidak jauh dari posisi berdirinya._

 _"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Hikaryuu." Kata Naruto, memberitahu namanya._

 _Gadis itu terdiam, tetesan air mata terjatuh di pelupuk matanya._

 _Naruto terkejut. "H-hey, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Dia mengulurkan lengannya, untuk menghapus air mata itu._

 _Sebelum lengannya sampai, gadis itu menyambar lengan Naruto, lalu memegangnya seerat mungkin._

 _"Kau nyata."_

 _Naruto membiarkan gadis itu memegang tangannya, entah mengapa, dia merasa gadis itu belum pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain, selain ia._

 _Tidak tega, sang putra dewa pertama mengusap mata gadis itu, menghilangkan air mata, yang terkumpul disitu._

 _Selesai Naruto pelan-pelan menarik lengannya. Dia berujar. "Siapa namamu—kita ada dimana?"_

 _Gadis itu kelihatan malu, karena ketahuan menangis di hadapan orang asing._

 _Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum._

 _"Namaku, Thalia. Kita berada di Limbo."_

* * *

Thalia menerima kematiannya dengan lapang dada, dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Yang penting, Annabeth, Grover, dan Luke, dapat selamat.

Zeus mengagumi keberaniannya, dan mengambil simpati atas kematiannya. Menghidupkannya kembali dalam bentuk pohon pinus, yang diberi nama pohon Thalia. Sekaligus membuat pohon Thalia, sebagai pelindung untuk perkemahan blasteran.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Thalia di Limbo, dia memiliki hidup yang nyaman, apapun yang ia inginkan tinggal di ambil tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Tapi, Thalia kesepian.

Dia tidak mati, dan juga tidak hidup. Sang putri Zeus hanya pasrah, mungkin inilah konsekuensi yang dia dapatkan akibat kelakuan munafiknya.

Thalia melirik kearah tubuhnya, dia seharusnya berumur sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Namun, nampaknya pertumbuhannya melambat dari yang seharusnya.

Ketika dia sedang merenung, seorang remaja berambut hitam muncul dari ketiadaan.

Thalia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya menatap si remaja dengan mata terguncang.

 _'Ini, bukan mimpi kan?' Pikirnya, tidak mempercayai kalau dia sedang melihat seorang manusia setelah sekian lamanya._

Remaja tersebut membuka mulutnya. "Namaku Naruto, Naruto Hikaryuu."

Thalia menangis.

Akhirnya, dia bisa berinteraksi kembali, berinteraksi dengan seseorang.

Thalia memandang remaja bernama Naruto, tampak terkejut melihat dia menangis. "H-hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mulut Thalia tertutup rapat, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Yang telah ia simpan sejak lama.

Remaja itu mengulurkan lengannya, Thalia menyambar lengannya, lalu memegangnya seerat mungkin. Memastikan bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

"Kau nyata."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar, kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan bahagianya.

Thalia merasa lengan si remaja mengusap matanya, menghilangkan air mata, yang belum sempat lepas dari sana.

Remaja itu bertanya. "Siapa namamu— kita ada dimana?"

Thalia merasa malu, namun, dia lalu tersenyum.

"Namaku, Thalia. Kita ada di Limbo."

* * *

 **[ In Somewhere ]**

* * *

Seorang pria tua berambut putih, mata putih tanpa pupil, dengan jenggot pendek. Dia mengenakan setelan bisnis putih dan sepatu hitam. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah jam pasir kuno, yang masih bergerak.

Pria tua itu melebarkan matanya, sebelum pandangannya menjadi sendu.

"Hanya karena dendam, kau sampai sejauh ini?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia memandang ke sebuah cermin, dimana, kedua remaja berambut hitam dan putih. Saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan, bertempur bagaikan hewan buas, yang diliputi amarah tanpa batas.

"Akira."

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Uggh! Tugas dari sekolah ternyata bener-bener susah, mana gurunya killer lagi.**

 **Eh? Kenapa Author jadi curhat disini :D**

 **Anyway, ini chapter 7, semoga para reader suka.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, author butuh OC nih, dua aja. Dari para reader, tapi laki-laki. Untuk menyeimbangkan pairing.**

 **Sebutin nama, anak dari dewa mana( boleh Tiga Besar/ Second Generation of Olympians/ dewa minor ) tipe senjata, kesukaan, yang tidak suka, etc.**

 **It's review time~~:**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: DemiGod gan :D**

 **Reyvanrifqi: Tentu :D**

 **Firman597: sorry gan, ane lebih fokus pada dunia nyata. Tapi, tenang aje, fic ini gak akan discontinued kok :D**

 **Erathia Kingdom: Maaf gan, disini pure Adventure, tapi slight action. Tenang, sekali bertarung lawan Naruto bukan lawan biasa :D**

 **Guest: don't like my fic? Create another one, end.**

 **96Yuuki: makasih atas dukungannya gan :D**

 **Guest: Don't like my story? Deal with it.**

 **Medd Gate'z: ada gan, satu karakter dari dunia shinobi :D. Tapi gak akan saya kasih tahu. Naruto akan ingat, hanya tidak permanen. Cuman bayangannya doang.**

 **Orang Asing Biasa: Done :D**

 **ArataKyousuke146: Review agan membuat saya terharu *Author anime tears***

 **Naru rinne: Done :D**

 **steven. : Terima kasih :D**

 **Namikaze Yohan396: Ada gan. Tapi, gak akan dicantumin :D  
**

 **Guest: What the fuck is going on here?**

 **See ya next chap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DemiGod of Chaos**

 **Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Pain. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pergi ke dunia asing. Sesampainya dia di dunia tersebut, kekuatan, penampilan, dan ingatannya, telah diganti dengan yang baru. Membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

D **isclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan Riordan ) Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 **Warning:** Halfcold!Naruto

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kicking Ass The Traveler God**

* * *

"Thalia. Mekar." kata Naruto, dengan nada kagum. "Nama yang bagus."

"Naruto. Kue ikan." kata Thalia, dengan seringai. "Nama yang bagus."

 _'Aku sangat yakin Thalia baru saja mengejek namaku.' Pikir Naruto._

"Kenapa namamu Naruto?" tanya Thalia, penasaran. "Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Nama itu sudah melekat sejak aku lahir, Tia bilang nama Naruto diberi oleh ayahku."

"Tia?"

"Ibu tiriku, dia yang mengurus aku hingga umurku dua belas tahun." kata Naruto. "Ketika umurku bertambah, aku memutuskan kabur dari rumah."

"Kedengarannya Tia adalah orang baik," Ucap Thalia, dia menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu, mengapa kau kabur?"

Naruto menoleh ke sisi lain. Thalia yang sadar, kelihatan panik. "Naruto, aku—"

Naruto menggeleng, dia menatap sang putri Zeus, dengan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, Thalia, apa yang kau bicarakan tidak menyinggungku sama sekali." katanya.

Thalia merasa bersalah, dia hampir mengoreksi informasi yang tidak boleh diketahui olehnya.

"Thalia, boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Apa kau seorang demigod?"

Thalia mendengus sedikit. "Yah, putri Zeus." katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan fakta bahwa keturunan sang raja Olympus berada di hadapannya. "Putra Chaos."

"Chaos?" Thalia kebingungan. "Nama dewa apa itu?"

 _'Sudah kuduga.' Pikir Naruto. 'Dalam sejarah, tidak pernah disebutkan bahwa ada seorang **dewa** , yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari para Olympian.'_

"Hey, Naruto." Thalia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Yuhuu. Thalia pada Naruto. Harap masuk."

Naruto sweatdrop. "Lucu sekali kau ini." balasnya dengan nada getir. "Cobalah mendaftar di sirkus. Mereka akan senang hati menerimamu."

Thalia mengiriminya tatapan lucu, sebelum memukul lengannya. "Ha! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau."

Dia melihat wujud Naruto, perlahan menghilang. Thalia tersenyum sedih. "Sudah, waktunya kau pergi yah."

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Thalia memberi jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, sambil tersenyum miring. "Ya."

Tubuhnya lalu menghilang seketika dari sana, meninggalkan Thalia, yang memiliki ekspresi murung di mukanya.

* * *

 **Back To Normal World**

* * *

Naruto menguap, dan melemaskan tangannya.

Dia melirik ke para penumpang lain, mereka sedang berantri di pintu keluar.

Naruto bangkit. Lalu menunggu giliran.

Ada seorang pria dibelakang Naruto, tampak mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan, dia memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit, yang berjejeran satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sang putra pencipta memasuki sebuah gedung kosong.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah masuk." gumamnya.

"Tidak juga."

Sebuah pukulan melayang dari arah belakang, Naruto menahannnya dengan sikutnya.

Gelombang kejut terjadi diantara mereka, Naruto belum selesai, melayangkan kakinya dalam posisi putaran.

 ***Buak!***

Tendangan tersebut sukses memukul mundur sang penyerang.

Naruto membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya, sebelum menghadap pada penyerangnya.

Dia melihat seorang pria berambut pasir, memiliki mata biru langit. Dia mengenakan pakaian seperti pengantar surat full-hitam.

Ia adalah Hermes. Sang dewa pejalan. Anak dari Zeus dan Maia sang Titan wanita.

"Kau rupanya," ujar Naruto. "Yang mengawasiku di kereta."

Hermes tak menyangkal hal itu. Sebaliknya, dia menunjukkan sebuah cengiran di wajah awet mudanya tersebut. "Tepat sekali!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Kau... Bukan seorang stalker 'kan? Maksudku, kau bukan Hades."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak! Kau salah paham!"

"..."

"Hentikan tatapan itu _dammit!_ "

"Kenapa kau mengawasiku?" tanya Naruto.

Hermes menyeringai. "Bukan hanya Artemis yang disuruh oleh pops untuk membawamu ke Olympus. Aku, Ares. Beserta beberapa dewa _minor_ , juga disuruh olehnya."

"Apollo memang cerdik. Dia meminta bantuan Aphrodite untuk memberikanmu parfum penghilang bau. Sehingga Artemis kesusahan untuk melacakmu. Namun, dia melupakanku. Bahwa aku, Hermes. Mampu mengetahui dimana letak seseorang, selama orang tersebut telah menggunakan jalan atau alat transportasi."

"Kesimpulanku adalah, menyerahlah dengan tangan terbuka, _lil uncle_. Mungkin, pops tidak jadi membunuhmu. Jika kau _jinak_ padanya."

Hermes menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

Bukan reaksi ketakutan, gelisah, atau pun kekhawatiran yang tampak di wajah Naruto. Melainkan, reaksi sedang menahan tawa yang ia dapat.

"Sepertinya, julukan _Jack-of-all-trades_ memang cocok untukmu." kata Naruto, kemudian terkekeh, lalu tertawa.

"A-apa?" Hermes terkejut. "Kau, mengapa kau tertawa? Apa ada hal yang lucu?"

"Banyak." Naruto mengusap air mata tawanya. "Kau pikir, aku yidak tahu akan kemungkinan kau dapat menemukanku dengan mudah? Maaf saja, tapi aku terlalu pintar untuk tidak mengetahui hal sekecil itu."

Hermes marah.

"Oh ya, Utusan juga merupakan salah satu daerah kekuasaanmu 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Hermes menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dia terlalu marah sampai tidak bisa berbicara.

"Beritahu Zeus." ucap Naruto, kilatan menyambar di langit. "Dia boleh mengirim siapa pun untuk mengejarku, membunuhku, atau memutilasiku." Pandangannya berubah menjadi datar. "Namun, dia melupai satu hal."

Hermes merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya, tapi, karna penasaran dia mencoba mendengarkan.

"Apa dia tahu," Naruto mengeluarkan aura yang menginginkan kehancuran, aura yang membuat Hermes panas dingin.

"Seberapa _ **kuat**_ aku ini?"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

Hermes bersusah payah menghindari serangan blaze blue dari Risemear. Dia tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana, karna setiap dia berlari, Naruto akan muncul di depannya.

Ironis.

 _ **"Discharge"**_

Naruto mengayunkan Risemear pada Hermes, Hermes membalasnya dengan sword of Hermes.

Gesekan masing-masing senjata terjadi, mereka berdua saling mengadu tenaga untuk menjatuhkan musuhnya.

Hermes dan Naruto saling melompat menjauh. Hermes menghilang dalam blur putih.

Naruto melihat banyak sekali _copy_ dari kecepatan yang dibuat Hermes.

 _ **"Combine : Wind and Water"**_

Ujung Risemear tertutupi dengan kedua elemen yang disebutkan, menyatu, dan membentuk sub-element.

Wajah Naruto dihantamkan dengan beribu-ribu pukulan, membuatnya terbang hingga terjatuh.

Hermes menatap sang putra dewa pertama tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia mengambil cadeceus dari kantung celananya, lalu mengubahnya menjadi sebuah handphone.

Dia berniat untuk menelepon Ares.

 _ **"Ice White : Blizzard Pursued"**_

Niatannya terhenti ketika, sebuah es merambat ke kakinya, kemudian menuju tangannya.

"... Kau licik."

Naruto berjalan mendekati tak-bisa-bergerak Hermes. Risemear dia selipkan di punggungnya.

"Kau menganggap pukulanmu itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjatuhkanku," ucap Naruto, dia mendengus. "Terkadang, biarkanlah musuhmu mencicipi kemenangan untuk sebentar, lalu keluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya di akhir."

Hermes mengulas senyum tips. "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, kau memang penuh dengan kejutan, lil uncle."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengharapkan Hermes tersenyum padanya. "Ini perasaanku saja, atau kau memang sedang bersandiwara denganku."

Es yang menyelimuti Hermes meleleh kemudian, Naruto bersiaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Setelah ini selesai, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada Heph."

Naruto melemaskan badannya sedikit, Risemear dia ubah kembali menjadi gelang.

"Lidah perak," kata Naruto. "Dari awal hingga akhir, aksi-aksi yang kau tunjukkan tidak lebih dari sekedar tipuan."

Hermes menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia hanya bisa berseri seperti anak innocent. "Tidak semuanya palsu sih," katanya. "Pops memberi perintah untuk membawamu. Namun, aku menjalankan perintahnya hanya untuk menemuimu. Aku terpaksa bertarung melawanmu, meskipun keberuntunganku sedang buruk."

"Kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Yah, untuk memberikanmu surat dari bibi Hestia."

Dari hembusan angin, terbentuklah sebuah amplop di tangan sang dewa pencuri.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dia sangat antusias menuliskan surat ini untukmu."

Naruto membeku dalam diam.

Hermes memberikan amplop itu pada Naruto, yang menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku harus pergi ke Olympus, aku harus memberitahu pada pops bahwa aku gagal membawamu." Kata Hermes, dia memberi senyum lebar. "Jaga dirimu, lil uncle. Semoga sang dewi keberuntungan selalu bersamamu."

Hermes menghilang dalam blur putih, meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung.

Naruto melirik ke amplop di lengannya, sambil tersenyum miris.

 _'Aku tidak pantas menerima surat ini. Menyimpannya saja sudah cukup.'_

* * *

Siang hari telah dimulai, banyak penduduk di San Francisco melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di KFC, sedang mengantri dalam memesan makanan.

Setelah memesan, dia mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

 _'Penuh juga,' pikirnya. Melihat-lihat semua meja yang penuh. 'Mungkin, aku harus membungkus—'_

"Hooooooi! Kakak yang disana. Duduklah bersama kami, jika kau tidak punya tempat."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, menatap seorang remaja berambut hitam, yang Naruto kira-kira berusia dua belas tahun.

Remaja itu memiliki kulit putih mulus, kedua mata berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jeans biru, serta jaket wol.

"Nico! Jangan berteriak-teriak di tempat umum. Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu?"

Si remaja bernama Nico, dibentak oleh seorang gadis, yang Naruto asumsikan adalah saudarinya.

"Oh ayolah, Bianca, kau bukan ibu."

"Awasi mulutmu itu, Nico Di Angelo. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Naruto berdehem, mendapat perhatian dari mereka berdua. "Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku duduk bersama kalian?"

Nico mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu."

Naruto duduk di sebelah Bianca, karna Nico bilang ada orang yang menempati kursi di sebelahnya.

"Salam, namaku Naruto Hikaryuu."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Bianca Di Angelo."

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, lalu Grover berjalan tanpa tujuan di hutan, di tepi Sungai Hudson. Mereka sudah sehari melangkah, dengan perut yang keroncongan.

"Tas kita berada di bus, semua uang kita ada di sana." kata Annabeth, dia memandang Percy dengan amarah. "Jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak terjun ke pertempuran—"

Percy membalas dengan nada yang sama. "Dan membiarkan kalian terbunuh?"

"Aku tidak perlu kau lindungi Percy!" Annabeth membentak. "Tanpa kau turun tangan pun, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Oh, jadi ini semua salahku?"

"Benar sekali."

"Hampir diiris seperti roti lapis," celetuk Grover. "bilang baik-baik saja."

"Tutup mulutmu, _goat boy_."

Grover pundung. "Kaleng timah... Kaleng timah yang enak."

Mereka menapaki jalanan becek bekas hujan kemarin, dengan mencium aroma busuk di pakaian mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Annabeth sejajar dengan Percy. "Dengar, aku... " Dia tampak bingung mau memulai dari mana. "Aku berterima kasih. Tindakanmu kemarin di bus, benar-benar sangat pemberani."

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkan temanku di belakang. Kita ini satu tim 'bukan?" kata Percy.

Annabeth terdiam selama beberapa langkah. "Hanya saja, kalau kau mati... Selain tidak enak untukmu. Itu berarti misi ini akan berakhir. Aku berpikir, ini satu-satunya peluangku untuk melihat dunia luar."

"Waktu itu, kau bilang kau belum pernah meninggalkan Perkemahan Blasteran sejak umur tujuh tahun?" tanya Percy.

"Belum. Hanya untuk karya wisata pendek. Ayahku—"

"Dosen sejarah itu."

"Ya. Tinggal di rumah ternyata tidak cocok untukku. Maksudku, Perkemahan Blasteranlah rumahku." Kata-katanya berhamburan keluar sekarang, seolah-olah dia takut dihentikan oleh orang. "Di Perkemahan kita terus-menerus berlatih, hal itu keren. Karna itu, aku ingin pergi ke dunia luar, agar aku bisa tahu apakah aku sudah lihai atau tidak."

Annabeth menghela nafas. "Dingin sekali tubuhku ini, andai kak Naru ada disini." bisiknya pelan.

"Kau cukup berbakat dalam memegang pisau." kata Percy.

"Benarkah?"

"Siapapun yang bisa main kuda-kudaan dengan Erinyes. Cukup berbakat menurutku." canda Percy.

Dia melihat Annabeth tersenyum, senyum imut yang membuat Percy merona sedikit.

"Terima kasih."

 ***Tut!* *Tut!* *Tut!***

"Grover," kata Percy. "Sulingmu—"

"Hey, sulingku tidak rusak." seru Grover, tersinggung. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba mempraktekkan lagu yang aku latih kemarin."

Dia meniupkan beberapa nada, tetapi lagunya tetap terdengar seperti Hilary Duff.

Percy masih mengingat senyum Annabeth, membuatnya tidak fokus, dan membentur pohon. Menumbuhkan benjol di kepalanya.

Beberapa kilometer kemudian, mereka melihat warna-warni plang neon. Mereka mencium bau sedap.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai terlihat dua jalur terbengkalai. Yang satu mengarah ke pom bensin, yang sudah rusak. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah toko buka, dengan lampu neon dan bau sedap, yang tercium di dalam sana.

Bukan toko bagus yang didapatkan, melainkan toko kuno yang menjual barang-barang tidak wajar, yang sering ditemukan di tepi jalan.

Mereka melihat patung flamingo di teras, boneka kayu indian, beruang dari semen. Serta barang-barang lainnya.

Bagian jalan menuju pintu dikelilingi berhektare-hektare patung, dengan macam-macam ekspresi.

Percy melihat sebuah neon merah terdapat tulisan di dalamnya, sayangnya, akibat disleksianya membuatnya tidak bisa membacanya.

Baginya, tulisan itu berbunyi _PTSUA BJALNEA TMANA PTUANG BBII ME._

"Tulisan apa itu." tanya Percy.

"Tidak tahu." balas Annabeth.

Dia begitu senang membaca, Percy agak lupa kalau Annabeth juga pengidap disleksia.

"Biar aku lihat," kata Grover, sang penerjemah grup. "Pusat Belanja Taman Patung Bibi Em."

Di kedua sisi pintu masuk, terdapat dua patung berjenggot cebol, sedang tersenyum dan melambai, seolah-olah akan difoto.

Percy menyebrangi jalan, mengikuti bau makanan.

"Hei!" teriak Grover.

"Lampu di dalamnya menyala," kata Annabeth. "Mungkin toko itu buka."

"Toko camilan," kata Percy, penuh harap.

"Toko camilan," kata Annabeth.

"Kalian berdua sudah kehilangan akal," kata Grover. "Tempat ini aneh! Apa kalian tidak sadar?"

Si putri Athena dan putra Poseidon menghiraukannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam, melihat ruangan di toko itu. Ruangan itu seperti hutan patung; patung hewan, patung anak, bahkan patung satir bermain suling, yang membuat Grover bergidik.

" _Mbeek!_ " embiknya. "Kau mirip paman Ferdinand."

Mereka berhenti di pintu gudang.

"Jangan diketuk!" mohon Grover. "Aku mencium bau monster."

"Hidungmu tersumbat gara-gara Erinyes," kata Annabeth. "Aku mencium bau burger. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Daging!" kata Grover, sebal. "Aku _vegetarian_ , tahu."

"Kau 'kan makan _enchilada_ keju dan kaleng aluminium," Percy mengingatkan.

"Itu _sayuran_ , Percy."

Pintu gudang tiba-tiba terbuka, oleh seorang wanita tua.

"Hello, anak-anak. Sedang apa kalian di kediamanku?"

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Habis nonton film Annabelle : Creation di bioskop, author kagum sama yang buat tu film.**

 **Teletubbies masih lebih serem sih :D, menurut author.**

 **Ok guys ini chapter 8, khusus untuk reader sekalian.**

 **bisa kalian beritahu komunitas ffn indo? saya ingin masuk, tapi gak tahu yang mana.**

 **mungkin para reader bisa kasih tahu ke saya.**

 **Its review time:**

 **assasin's : Demigod pairnya :). Yah Naruto akan melawan Akira. Oh untuk oc sepertinya saya tidak jadi, tapi terima kasih atas sarannya Assasin-san.**

 **Firman597: Gak tentu gan.**

 **Medd Gate'z : Bisa iyah bisa engga. tapi saya fokus sama alur, bukan pairing. Tentu :) Artems v Naruto**

 **Uzumaki Reihana: makasih udh nunggu gan :D**

 **naru rinne: Done :D**

 **uzuuchi007: thanks :)**

 **Erathia Kingdom II: makasih udh nunggu gan :D**

 **AndromaliuS: Done :D**

 **noval: thank you :D**


End file.
